Night of the Rebellion
by LovingyouEverySecond
Summary: 4 years after Logan Walker was taken by Gabriel Rorke, Logan is back in the US with the Ghosts as special security detail in Fort Downtown Los Angeles. After meeting a young woman that goes by "Knight," the Ghosts find themselves and their new friends in a new war. This time its between the Ghosts and a rebellion that rose from the ashes of the defeated Federation, Rise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, **

**here's the updated chapter 1, thanks for being so patient. Chapter 2 is going up in a week. I am planning weekly updates for you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters. **

**LovingyouEverySecond**

* * *

As the Ghosts prepared to leave their base in Caracas, Logan wanted to get a good look at the place they called home for 5 years. Going back to Southern California was going to be a shock to all of them; they were used to the South American rainforests, that going back to civilization didn't seem right to him. After his brother found him in a hole a full year after Rorke separated them, Logan needed some readjustment to the base. Now that 3 years have passed, it seems like only yesterday was his welcome back celebration. Logan looked out at the last beautiful sunset he's sure he'll see. Deciding if he'll stay on the Ghosts after this, Logan sighed and walked towards the cover of twilight.

Their flight was long, but Logan managed to grab some sleep as he could during their 10 hour flight to Los Angeles. Sitting next to Hesh and Keegan, Logan felt like home was a long way from where they were going. As they flew over No Man's Land, Logan looked out his window. He thought of Elias and of his childhood. Logan smiled and looked at Hesh's and Kick's game of Texas Hold 'Em Poker. Merrick had a good hand, Keegan needed one more queen, and Hesh, poor Hesh, was going to lose his chips if he didn't switch out the 2 of clubs and 3 of hearts from his hand. Logan smiled and looked out the window once more. They were finally at LAX airport, and he could see the convoy that awaited them.

"Logan, how you holdin' up?" Neptune, who was also quiet the entire flight, patted Logan's shoulder.

"I've been better, but it's nice to be back in the US." Logan smiled and continued to grab his stuff from the overhead.

"I'm glad to hear it. By the way, have you seen my lucky spyglass? I thought I put it with my things, but I can't seem to find it…" Neptune looked around the area where they sat.

"I put it in your luggage before the pilot announced landing, it should be with the rest of the stuff in the cargohold."

"Oh, okay, thanks Logan." Neptune gave Logan another pat on the shoulder and left the plane.

Logan was the last to exit the plane. His brother waited for him at the end of the tunnel. "Hey, Logan!" Hesh gave Logan a noogie. "Wait 'til you hear where we're going!"

"Where?"

"To Downtown Los Angeles. It seems they need special protection detail down there and hired the Ghosts to do it."

"That's great…I guess."

"You guess? The Logan I know doesn't guess." Hesh led Logan to the entrance of the airport where the rest of the squad was.

"Yeah, well after our little incident after Dad died, I guess I question everything now. I know it's weird but I can't help it if I feel like going into something without knowing what's going on could get another one of us killed. I'm sorry, I think it could be the PTSD meds kicking in again."

"It's okay baby bro, I understand. Hey to make it up to you, I'll take you to Johnny Rockets like Dad used to when we were small, huh?"

"Sounds…fun."

"Great, let's get going."Hesh jumped into the front, already packed with Ghosts, and Logan got to sit in the back, squished between Kick and Neptune, while Keegan drove.

When they arrived in Fort DLA, General Herald Samuelsson, the commanding officer and five star-ranked general of the United States Army, greeted the Ghosts at the front gate. He is a tall and muscular African-American man, with a deep voice that reminded Logan of his father's commanding voice. He also observed two Army Rangers standing behind him, Sergeant Jan Morris and Lieutenant Marco Sanchez. Morris and Sanchez are part of the intelligence division, most likely Samuelsson's two right hands.

"Hello Ghosts, welcome to Fort DLA. This fort houses the remaining civilians and protects the greater Los Angeles region from any Federation threat. After the fall of Fort Santa Monica, the city of Los Angeles relocated all of the remaining civilians and put them here." The General showed the Ghosts around the fort, most notably the Courtyard, a field of tents that is four by five football stadiums in size. The Courtyard was dotted with small colonies of tents, each with a section, row, and column number, assigned to each of the residents. As they walked the command center that looked over the Courtyard, General Samuelsson mentioned to the Ghosts about small rebellion groups that pop up from time to time around the Fort's outer wall. He mentions how they violently protest outside the barbed wire fencing, sometime resorted to injuring personnel on duty. So, they've worked up a deal with volunteers within the fort. That is, if the volunteers could regulate tensions and problems within the crowded community, that will leave more support for the problems that lie outside the fort. That is if we had more than just three. I don't need you for crowd control, but I do need help controlling a growing problem."

Suddenly, before he could utter another word, a young, cloaked man caught everyone's eye. He was dirty and somewhat frantic. He ran towards Command, looking for protection. Then, gunshots rang the air. The young man dove to the ground and covered his head, what seems to be a young woman appearing behind him. Her face was shaded by the command center's height. She pointed the gun at the man on the ground. As she was about to pull the trigger, a couple, a middle aged, scrawny man and a heavyset wife, pointed a shotgun at her back. Retrieving a second automatic handgun, she then proceeded to aim at the couple as well.

Samuelsson grabbed an intercom microphone to dilute the situation, "Knight, you can stand down. Don't worry, Sanchez and Morris can handle him." This young woman lowered her pistols slowly. Before she walked away, she growled at the couple who were smiling.

Although the general found the couple to be disruptive, he dismissed their presence. He sternly called after the young woman through the intercom, "Knight, can you please come up here. I need to talk to you." The young woman stopped and turned on her heels, clearly agitated. Nevertheless, she mouthed a clear 'yes sir' and walked toward command.

…

_Earlier that Day…_

"Knight, wake up! Knight!" Knight stirred in her sleep. In her underwear, Knight sleepily approached a walkie-talkie that lay on a foldable table in her tent. "Knight here. What's..mmmnmm…the problem?" Knight scratched her lower back. _Darn mosquitoes._

"Knight, there's a situation at stalls 90-100, column 19. I think there's burglary in progress." A young girl's voice from that morning sounded over the walkie-talkie.

"Alright, give me *yawn* two minutes."

"You have a minute."

"Okay." _Mmmm…I wanted to have a nice day today._

As Knight strolled over to stalls 90-100 in army-clad pants, black combat boots, a white tank top, and a green utility jacket, the repeating petty thief Michael ran through the stalls. Giving chase, Knight shot at his feet with her 9mm handgun that was stashed under her jacket. As Michael ran towards command, he fell and she stood over him. Stan and his wife Marsha, out of nowhere, had been following her. Why did they always complain that she was a nuisance to the fort, and for what reason? She did not know.

As she approached Michael, Stan poked her with his shotgun. She felt the ice-cold metal of the double barrel against her back. "Girl, you are in big trouble. You shoot him, I'll shoot you." Stan had a Texas accent. She guessed that he was stranded here after the ODIN attacks a long time ago when the fort was put up.

"I'll shoot you before you shoot me. And your wife, I don't know if she'll eat anymore once you're gone." Knight pointed a stashed 9mm from the other side of the jacket. Good thing she always carried two. Rule number one of ODIN survival: ALWAYS keep more than one gun handy.

"Knight, you can stand down. Don't worry, Sanchez and Morris can handle him." Knight turned to see Morris and Sanchez already picking up Michael. She always hated the goons that walked around the fort, thinking they are better than the rest of the civilians. Morris gave a sly smile at Knight, might have well been the same as kicking dirt in her face. Knight turned on her heels already planning the intended demise of Stan and his wife, and how she was going to cook and throw their remains to the wolves, bears, and coyotes, that roam the LA night.

"Knight, can you please come up here. I need to talk to you." _Really?! What now?_ Knight was exhausted from her night of scavenging the Long Beach storefronts for food from the night before. She turned on her heels again and (slightly, well not really) stomped her way to the command room.

….

Baker's light hello and a high five from Jay the janitor greeted her as she walked into the main interior of Fort DLA. There were training and recon groups heading out for afternoon workout, and days of both clouded her brain. One trainee bumped into her as she slowly trudged the hallway, gave her a silent apology, and as she looked into his eyes, she found a fountain of fear. She knows the horrors of the world this young man brought himself into, whether it was the mandatory draft or by his choice. She was sure that his fear would get him killed. He reminded her of her brother, who was a sack of doubt and fear, but he is whom she missed the most in this entire world.

Knight entered Command, but instead of the usual 'Hello Knight' or the rare 'Great job out there,' it was the hard stares from the six Ghosts. The GHOSTS. However, she immediately found something odd. One was missing, someone she knew and loved as much as she would have loved her own father. Elias, or Scarecrow, Walker. He was missing.

"Knight, I have a mission for you," General Samuelsson's tone implied that he needed another favor, in the form of precious goods she collected on her night trips around the city, "These gentlemen need supplies and we are running out of important necessities like food, water, and ammo. Also, I would like you, and your so-called team, to give a short breather into the Fort DLA security detail." He let out a small sigh, and continued to talk these men, as if she wasn't even there. But she breathed in and began the generic dialogue she and the general would say, just like a script they read.

"Yes, sir. I would happily welcome them, sir."

"Good. If you boys need any ammo or supplies, you can ask Knight here. Is that understood Knight?"

"Yes, sir. Any ally of yours is an ally of mine."

"Good to hear, Knight. You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir."

She turned around, confused as to why Elias was missing. He was a Ghost after all. He would have hugged her, and asked if everything was all right with the team and with herself. Albeit, he was a bust man, so he probably is flying in late, again…just like last time. She sighed, but a hand gripped her shoulder and spun her back around. She faced a burly, tall man; his ID read Capt. Thomas Merrick. She remembers some comment Elias made when the team was around a camp fire saying Merrick is a bomb filled with hot air and little patience before it blows up.

"Excuse me," Keegan stepped up, "The Ghosts are running low on a few armaments, is alright if you can spare some?"

"Sure, just two of you come with me. It becomes suspicious if a group goes. And it's behind enemy lines, so it would be a good idea to take a gun or two." Knight said coolly. She didn't want to make a scene and tell off this Merrick guy to think what he really is.

"Logan you come with me," Keegan looked over at the youngest Ghost.

"Sure."

Knight left Command with the two Ghosts behind her. She struggled to keep pace, slow enough to read them but fast enough to not look suspicious into reading their intentions. Knight caught a waning glimpse from the hooded girl that watched over the civilian vehicles. Her mouth curved into a smile and lowered before the Ghosts could see.

As Knight walked them over to a covered vehicle, "Hey so, what are your names?" _Lesson number two: Conversation. _

"I'm Keegan, this is Logan," said the one with bright blue eyes. He pointed to the other who was slightly thinner than the one talking.

"Nice to meet you. I heard a lot about the Ghosts. They're sort of a tale around these parts, you know?"

"Really?" Logan, the silent one, was interested how she knew, because when he lived here, he never heard about them, even at the base. _Crap…almost blew it._

"Yeah, a couple old buddies from Medical school talked about you guys like you were gods or something. And others talk about how you are so fast and stealthy that Federation doesn't even have time to fathom that they died."

"Well, I can tell you that's sort just folktale," Keegan eyed the young woman. As Knight and Logan uncovered the green vehicle, "Tell me, how do you get these supplies in the first place?"

"Well, since Fort Santa Monica fell, I would raid little Federation bases of some ammo to stock up for whatever or I would go into abandoned stores and homes and collect from there. However, it so turns out that I have enough to fuel an army or two, so I lend my services to the US and I take refuge to live without paying the high taxes installed by the stupid old men that govern the city. Honestly, I think it is a win-win situation. But also I have enough food and water to go around after these raids and collections, so I can spare some to soldiers and civilians in the like."

"So you go by yourself?" Logan was amazed yet again.

"Yeah. Taking anyone else is risky. If I go out by myself, I am only accountable to myself, no one else. If I do take someone they have to look after themselves and follow my lead so they don't die. It is too much work for me to look after them like children. I'm not cut out to be a leader." Knight jumped into the driver's seat and started up the vehicle.

"If we're going through Federation territory, shouldn't we be disguised as Federation?" Logan asked. What the general said confused Logan. The soldiers are also fighting rebels too along with the Federation; it seems that people get their loyalties mixed up after 15 years of fighting. "We're not going into Federation territory. Your fight in Chile made that happen. The Federation retreated back to Mexico border after that fight. We're going into rebel territory. They don't like either side." _Again…almost blew my cover. Why would I ever mention that? It was a covert operation._

Her hands shook as she turned out of the fort gates as she merged onto Sunset Boulevard. Knight headed down the once lively street, which is now the border of civilization and the rebellion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Sooo...I'm sorry if anyone read the earlier version of this chapter... (I know one person did) or to anyone who got an email or looked and saw this story was updated...my little brother put up my unfinished, and most incomplete, chapter as a prank. (Yes, he got his punishment) So I took it down, and hurriedly wrote a better chapter for you guys. Yay...!**

**Yeah, so this chapter is a little short but I hope quality makes up for the quantity of the chapter...**

**Thanks for all your support!**

* * *

As Knight drove on, Logan, who sat in the passenger seat, became more anxious than he was a while ago. Logan became uncomfortable, and better yet, still unsure about the girl who sat in the driver's seat. She drove into rebel territory, a place where neither Logan nor Keegan have ever seen before. This must have occurred after the Ghosts left for Caracas four years ago. She said, while still on Sunset Boulevard, that the resistance called themselves RISE, and they have little factions across the world, each with a name that described their inner beliefs. Logan wondered what must have ticked them off to attack and kill people on both sides of this 15-year war. Logan became more uneasy as they drove into the mountains.

"Are you sure we'll be back before sundown? It's already twilight and…" Logan grabbed his head, he was dizzy and his eyesight became blurry.

"You alright, kid?" Keegan asked from the backseat.

"I forgot to take my anxiety pill, that's all. I'm just worried," Logan put his head against the window, trying not focus on the anxiety that filled his stomach.

"There's some pills in the passenger cabinet I managed to get after the rebels stormed a hospital last month. You're welcome to look through it to find whatever you need," Knight offered Logan. Keegan silently took a glance at their driver.

The truck became silent again, other than Logan's constant pill shuffling in the front seat. After a couple of minutes of driving, Logan spoke up, "hey Knight, umm…when do we get there?" Though, Knight didn't answer him; she only kept her eyes on the road. Logan carefully kept looking for his anxiety pill in the passenger cabinet. When he finally found it, he took one and it somewhat calmed him down.

"So tell me, what's up with the rebellion? Why did they start?" Logan prodded.

"Well, they started after the takeover of Fort Santa Monica, that's for sure. They seem to have a notion that rising from the ashes of the United States gives them power and patriotism, and many join and give in to the ranks, even as we speak. They kill soldiers from both sides, trying to stop the war that given each member so much pain. I guess that's their purpose, stop the war. But it doesn't stop there. They want power, fear, and pain to be felt in any loyal person to either side of this war, whether you are Federation or United States," Knight sighed. "Most of the time, they are out for blood. They lust for the blood spilled across their face, that's their essence of being. What scares me the most is that they will spill the blood of a civilian and soldier alike. Blood is what gives them strength. You can tell if RISE has gotten to you. You start to think of the blood of the people you kill, instead of their soul. You start to insist to kill a person, whether it is the right move to make. You kill for the thrill and exhilaration of the blood that squirts from their veins. It disgusts me to think that anyone would love pain and suffering, death and blood. Nothing comes good out of this, it just creates more chaos and endless fighting."

Keegan and Logan just listened on to Knight as described RISE members. When she was finished, Keegan spoke softly but sternly, "How do you know?"

"My brother joined after we moved to Fort DLA. He showed those symptoms gradually when we lived there for almost a year. But I don't know how. He was always in the Command room, so he had no contact with any RISE faction or member. So I started to dig, and found the correlation from base attacks to the security system maintenance shut downs. RISE would strike bases when the security systems were down for maintenance, therefore someone from Command is feeding them information, a mole."

"Did you ever find them?" Keegan shifted in his seat, as he and Logan looked at each other and back to Knight.

"No. It sure wasn't my brother. I have my mole in RISE, and he tells me that to have that kind of information passed on to their ranking officers, you need to have rank yourself."

"So you're saying the mole is a high ranking officer?"

"Could be."

Logan felt uneasy again, but this time it wasn't anxiety. He was unsure whether to trust anyone there at Fort DLA. Keegan as well. Both Ghosts were unsure to trust even Knight. From this point the truck remained silent for the rest of the trip. Keegan grew more suspicious as Knight drove on towards the secret destination, hopeful that she is telling them the truth, that she is an ally.

She finally got to a storage facility that was located 60 miles away in the mountains, "Here you go. My ammo and supplies. Seriously, no one has dared to go through these gates to find what is inside. I keep them under lock, key and security safe." Knight then disabled her system to let them in. Keegan and Logan walked through the gates slowly, making sure the security system is really disabled. Without a doubt, it was. Knight then enabled the system again to make sure others do not go in after them. Inside were full storage containers full of ammunition, explosives, weaponry, clothing, food, water and toiletries. Everything both could imagine and more.

"You seriously didn't raid these bases without anyone helping you?" Keegan crossed his arms behind Logan and Knight.

"Yeah. With no one. It's like anyone would help me. The resistance is strong out here, because of the darkness and ambiguity that the mountains can cover," Knight sat on a wood crate with her hands in an enclosed fist. Keegan and Logan opened a few of the storage lockers and found their ammunition and explosives they needed.

"I was starting to think it was you who raided the shops and bases for these things," Logan said as he took enough ammunition for a month worth of fighting for the entire squad, as did Keegan with explosives and food and water for the Ghosts. "Sorry, if we doubted you."

"It's alright. I always get that question from the General."

"Tell us, how do you really know the Ghosts? I didn't hear it until my father told me about them," Logan sat on the floor, next to Knight as Keegan packed their things in empty crates Knight gave.

"Well, for starters, I heard it from your captain. Captain Elias T. Walker."

Both Ghosts looked at her, astonished to hear their old captain's name. "How do you know Captain Walker?" Keegan stuttered out, both sadness and surprise in his voice.

"I know him…because I know Joana."

"Who…" Logan became confused.

"Logan, your mother." Keegan said bitterly. Unable to express his shock, Keegan just stood there, remembering his duty to Elias. Elias' words rang in Keegan's head: _keep my family safe._ Keegan was only 10 or 11 when he heard about Joana's death and 15 when he found out that Rorke murdered her.

"Joana," Knight sighed, "isn't dead. I shouldn't even be telling you she's alive either. If Rorke got his hands on this information…"

"She would certainly be killed." Keegan finished the sentence.

"Wait, I found out my mom died when I was five…" Logan still in shock, thought instantly how his brother, Hesh, took their mother's death. "Hesh took it hard, unable to express any emotion until he was a teenager…"

"What about you?" Knight became curious.

"I was…I don't even know. I think I just thought my mom would come back, she always was strong, so I just thought she just went somewhere and is coming back…" Logan struggled to think of anytime he was sad for his mom's death, which made coping with this information a lot worse. He put a hand to his face and shut himself off from the two people beside him.

Knight put a hand on Logan's knee, "it's okay. I was the same when my parents died in the ODIN attacks."

The whole ride back was silent; Logan was still trying to figure out if his father knew that their mom was alive. All the signs. Keegan's mind was also reeling. He met Joana when he was young, she was like a mother to him. Logan just looked out the window, unable to say anything else to either Keegan or Knight.

When they got back to the fort, Keegan was unsure to trust Knight. Obviously, she's been telling them something but unsure what to make of it. Logan just took the ammo crates without looking back at Knight.

"Hey," as the Ghosts walked to the entrance of the command tower, "If you need a listening ear, I'm here." Knight looked on as the Ghosts just kept walking. "Okay…I guess."

Knight walked back to her tent. She sat on her cot and looked around her tent, remembering all the times she had with her brother. It was her duty to protect him, but she failed him and her family. She felt a ping in her heart that neither Logan nor Keegan said a word to her, even after their conversation at the storage facility. Mostly Logan. Knight laid on her bed. She felt a sort of protectiveness over Logan, like she _loved_ him. She's sure it was a phase. But she couldn't rub off the feeling that she was starting to fall for Logan, starting to care. She didn't even know him, but she couldn't stop feeling like she known him for years. His eyes showed a warmness and comfort that she couldn't forget, let alone not care for.

Knight moved her body to the side as she pictured a smiling Logan as she fell asleep. ~

Logan was in the rec. room as he contemplated how to break the news to Hesh, how even to believe himself that Knight was telling the truth. Then, Logan couldn't shake off the feeling that he hurt Knight. He shook his head. _No I can't be falling for her. I barely know her._ Logan sighed and closed his eyes. But instead of falling asleep, he pictured Knight smiling, which made his heart soar. Was she smiling at him? No, she couldn't be. She's got her own problems to deal with, and to let a crazy like him into her life would bring her more problems. But Logan found comfort in her smile, in her voice, and in her heart. _Wait. I don't even know her._ However, Logan's heart feels like it belongs with her, like it's known her.

Logan left the rec. room to get some sleep. _I must be hallucinating. Knight doesn't like me. Why would anyone like me, love me, or care for me? She…_ Logan pictured a lovely looking Knight in a white dress. _Nope don't you dare go there!_ Logan couldn't help but smile a bit. _She is beautiful._ As Logan reached his room and eventually his bed, he fell asleep, replaying Knight saying his name.

* * *

**Mama Walker is alive!? Okay...yeah she is. If you haven't read my other work, _Growing Up Walker, _I suggest reading it in order to understand Keegan's aging. Hehe...Logan and Knight are falling for each other**

**Also, the race is still on for 5 more OCs and romantic scenes! So if you haven't entered an OC or scene, then you can PM or Review for me. **

**Thank you guys for your support!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own call of duty Ghosts or any of their character. They are the property of Activision and Infinity** Ward._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated this week, I was too busy studying for exams and I am taking a writing break to post this chapter up. **

**Sooo, I've gotten a decent amount of OCs and a couple of scenes from friends here on FF and outside at school and stuff. I'M SOO GRATEFUL to Spitfire, Damir, Beowolf, and Potato...THANKS GUYS!**

**Anywho, let's get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own COD Ghosts or Infinity Ward:)**

**AN: This chapter is pretty long, so it could mean that I am stocked with school work this week and wouldn't write another chapter, but please look out for updates on my other stories (those are shorter chapters), I have those in stock in my computer. **

* * *

A week after their trip to Knight's armory, Logan stayed in his bed for at least 2 hours after waking up that morning. His first thought was to go to Knight to apologize for his behavior. But he just laid in his bed, thinking of the conversation possibilities that he could have with her. When he finally realized it was 9 o'clock, he got up, fixed his bed and went to the Cafeteria where he could find either Keegan or Hesh. In grey sweatpants and a white hoodie, Logan left, although he just kept his head to the floor. As he neared the Cafeteria, he felt soft hands, but a strong grip on his shoulders…

"Hey Logan, you feeling better?"

"Oh! Neptune, you scared me."

"I heard from Keegan you were feeling under the weather. I was just going to check on you."

"Yeah, I feel…well…better than last night."

"That's good to hear. Hey, next time you and Keegan leave…I heard she had some snacks…can you grab a bag of Cheetos, please? I haven't had Cheetos in like forever."

"Yeah," Logan smiled. "if she'll let me."

"Okay, I'll see you around."

"Oh, Neptune, have you seen my brother?"

"Yeah, he's down in the information room on B2. I think he found something last night and was working on it this morning."

"Okay, thanks Neptune."

As Logan left for the information room, he went around to Command to see if anyone was there. He peeked into the doorway and saw Knight talking with the General over schematics of some kind. Logan just hung around the doorway, trying to figure out if he wanted to talk to Knight. As he turned to leave, he heard his name.

"Logan."

"Knight, umm…morning."

"Good morning, Logan," Knight was in front of Logan. She looked refreshed, slightly clean, and rested.

"Uhh…I was going to the information room. Do you want to accompany me?"

"Yeah, I was going there anyways. Seems Hesh found a hole in the system."

"What system?" Logan and Knight walked to the elevator. This was the only elevator, Logan remembered one of the guys in stockroom said, that didn't have a security camera in it, so many people play whoopee inside it.

"It's the weaponry system. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am a little claustrophobic."

"Oh. Well, hopefully, it's a short ride down."

"Yeah."

As the two stepped into the elevator, Logan stood away from Knight. It was his time to tell her, but he could decide whether he should wait to find out if she liked him.

"Logan, I've had something on my mind for the past day or so." Knight scooted towards Logan's side of the elevator. "I've felt a sort of attraction to you since I've met you," Knight said slowly, making sure they were the right words to say. She turned to Logan. He was nervous. _She's attracted…to me?_ Logan couldn't believe her, but his actions said differently. He stepped closer to Knight, embracing her, and kissed her. Knight deepened the kiss by going on her tiptoes; she was only 5'3, while Logan is six feet tall. Logan's heart beat so fast, Knight smiled as their lips were still locked onto each other. Her heart and mind were speeding at 100 miles an hour, thinking of all the possibilities she opened when she told Logan. Her hands rose from his chest to his neck, to embrace Logan further. As they parted, Logan put his forehead on hers, "I love you, too. I can't think one second without thinking of you." To the two of them, they loved each other. Both were uneasy about this relationship, how they only just met and already are falling for the other.

As the elevator doors opened, Logan and Knight straightened out so that no one would know what happened inside the elevator. They walked down the long hallway to the only room on that floor: the information room. It was bigger than a football field filled with file cabinets and computers. Many soldiers and specialists raced from one station to the other gathering intelligence, each focused on a section of Los Angeles, maybe even the world. Hesh was in a large room beside the hustle and bustle of the larger office. He was swamped with various files and surrounded himself with 3 monitors, all looking at different places.

"Hey, I found evidence of that mole you were talking about. You see, the mole didn't cover his tracks very well."

"So who could it be?" Knight stood behind Hesh, her eyes darted from screen to screen trying to piece together Hesh's notes he gave her to the evidence on the screen.

"It couldn't be one of the Command workers, that's for sure. They wouldn't have access to these files and they wouldn't be looking around in restricted areas of the military mainframe. Look here, where the login times are, you can see that a code red sounded at this time when a Command room computer accessed the maintenance files, using an access code not authorized on this computer."

"Can we trace the code?" Logan became interested in finding this mole.

"No, apparently someone from higher up erased the information by authorized override."

"Try tracing back to the override, then I think you can retrieve the information from the override delete information. That's always in the system."

"Good work, baby bro. Who knew you were listening in Programming."

"pfft… I'm the one with the good grades."

"I thought you hated it."

"Can we get back to finding the mole?" Knight became impatient. She hit Logan on the arm.

"Ouch. That hurt." Logan rubbed his right arm.

"I'll hit harder if you go off topic again."

"Okay…so let's see…IT WORKS! Haha!"

"It seems it was logged by a general."

"How do you know?" Knight looked at Logan.

"The first three digits of the code show rank. The next four dictate status…but the four digits are zeroed out…"

"Hmm…someone thought of this before we did and erased this too." Hesh tapped the desk with his pen.

"Well, we know it's a general. Knight do you know if Samuelsson was the general at the time?"

"Yeah, he's the one who recruited me."

"I guess it's him." Logan stepped back and leaned against the door frame.

"But that can't be. Someone must have used his code and…"

"The system uses biometric scanning. He doesn't input a code," Logan straightened to full height, arching his back to stretch it. "Knight, you said your brother was influenced by someone in Command. Who would spend a lot of time with you and your brother?"

"Samuelsson… Oh God. He's the mole." Knight put a hand to her face. "What are we going to do?"

"We say nothing to him. Just say I messed up. Then we tell Merrick and the other Ghosts. We should be able to…"

Then, as Hesh was about to say another word, military police entered the room, "PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

"What for?!" Hesh yelled out as one of the officers handcuffed him. Logan struggled against the handcuffs. "Logan, don't do anything stupid. Just calm down."

As the head officer handcuffed Knight, " You are hereby sentenced to death by the orders of General Samuelsson on the charge of treason!"

"What?! We didn't commit treason! Hey! Where are you taking her!? Let go of me!" Logan squirmed and pushed as Knight was dragged away. They put a gag on her so that she wouldn't be able to scream as they dragged her to the makeshift gallows.

"Wait! Knight! Wait for me! Knight!"

When the Walker brothers were thrown into their cell, Hesh sat on the floor, unable to speak and contemplate what has occurred. Logan ran to the glass window that entrapped them inside. "Hey! HEY! Where's Knight?! Where is she!? Why doesn't anybody answer me!?"

"Logan, calm down. I'm sure Merrick will do something about this."

"I'm not too sure he can do anything right now." Logan pointed through the window and there, Merrick, Keegan, Kick and Neptune were held in a similar situation.

"What? What's going on!?"

"You Ghosts are something else. Taking the word of a deceitful woman." General Samuelsson stepped from behind the guards. With him, Knight walked in with her head to the floor.

"Knight…"Logan couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't think. "You were one of them? How?"

"Knight, do not answer them. They are not worth our time. What do we do to good soldiers?" General Samuelsson bent down to Knight's eye level.

"We…kill them." Knight said quietly.

"Louder so the Ghosts can hear their fate!"

"We KILL them!"

"That's right. And then what do we do to their bodies?"

"We…burn them." Tears ran down Knight's face. She _LOVES_ Logan. How could she do this to them? Knight wrapped herself in a fetal position, unable to feel her how broken her heart is.

"Tch…useless. Your brother was of more use than you." General Samuelsson left Knight with the Ghosts as he strode to Command.

Knight stayed in that position for almost the entire night; unable to speak or to lift her head. Unable to sleep himself, Logan sat across from Knight just staring at her. When it was almost two in the morning, Knight got up and called someone from a burner phone. "It's done."

"Great, get the Ghosts out. It's time to for them to meet the rest of us," the voice said on the other side.

Knight, as she opened the glass doors, looked to the floor as she set them free. "It's this way."

"What's this way?" Logan said with much disdain.

"Logan" Hesh nudged his brother. Riley, their German Shepard, ran from Hesh's room that Hesh remembered he locked. "How did..."

"Don't ask." Knight said.

When they got to the hangar that was located directly over the prison, a black plane awaited them. The pilot came out,"Knight, Commander wanted to know if you are okay."

"I'm fine. Let's just back as fast as we can."

"Ok, will do." The pilot, Captain Merlin Haggerfield, was worried about Knight. She talked on and on about this "Logan" she met a few days ago, now she just kept to herself after the debrief of this plan the Commander had.

"I'm going in the cockpit. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask Natalie, your stewardess for your flight," Knight walked off, almost as if her mind wasn't present.

"Knight..." Logan reached for her, but she quickly evaded and left for the cockpit. The Ghosts were escorted to the passenger part of the plane. The interior was quite plush, something the Ghosts haven't seen on a plane since the ODIN attacks 15 years earlier. The seats were leather plush, with surround sound headsets. The front of the passenger seating area was a huge monitor, could be used to communicate back and forth from someone to them on the plane or to watch movies...

"Hi, welcome to the Ghostship 1. I'm Natalie and I'll be your stewardess for the rest of the flight," a tall blonde with a slight southern accent spoke on the speaker. "Please make sure your seat belts are buckled around waist at all times and please remain seated for the rest of the flight. We will be heading to Spectre Island shortly. Please enjoy your flight."

"I feel like we're on vacation. Merrick did you set this up?" Kick, who sat next to Keegan and Neptune on the other side of the aisle from Hesh, Logan and Merrick. Logan realized there were only six seats in the passenger part of the plane.

"No. If I did, I would be in shorts and a bikini." Merrick closed his eyes and pictured a picturesque beach with sun on his face. "Yeah, that'll be great."

"Well I hope you don't sunburned," Keegan and Neptune snickered. "Because if that happens you'll be a roasted tomato!" Keegan laughed so hard, he ran out of breath.

"Fucking Keegan. Okay, hotshot, what about you? You'll be a fucking dried mango out there."

"At least I'm not a tomato."

"I can't believe you guys are joking around in a situation like this. We're on a plane going to some 'Spectre Island' and we were just in a glass cell," Hesh crossed his arms as if he was Elias.

"You look like Elias when you do that!" Kick laughed. "You even make the scrunchy face!"

"Well, at least someone has to be an adult. Right Logan? Logan?"

Logan sat next the window, like always, and just stared at the emptiness of the hangar. "What? Oh. Sorry. I don't feel like joking around." Riley instantly put his head on Logan's lap, comforting him. Logan patted his head and laid his head on the seat head rest.

"Umm...okay."

Just as the Ghosts were being settled in their seats, Captain Haggerfield announced that they were about to take off. But, then, as the Captain started their engines, a Humvee with General Samuelsson at the blow horn showed up, "I'm sorry, but not today! You are not taking them!"

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, General. But you see, we are unable to stop the aircraft," the Captain said over the COMs.

"Come back here!"

As the Captain lifted from the tarmac, the General ordered US Military grade fighter jets to hunt down the passenger plane, but they did not know the full capability of this craft. As they chased it, the Captain engaged the MACH system, an experimental fighting system that hones in on pilots deemed as targets. He aimed at the fighters as they crisscrossed the sky, hitting them with perfect accuracy. As the plane left US air, he stabilized the plane and left the comfort of the cockpit and gave control to Natalie, who is not just a stewardess but a fighter jet pilot herself. "How are you Ghosts doing? I know we had a rocky start at the tarmac."

"We're good," answered Kick, who was the only one able to speak. "I think we're good."

"Okay. We'll be there shortly. Just relax and have a couple of minutes of rest."

"Sure...if that's possible." Kicked looked at Merrick, who along with everyone else, was unsure if they are supposed to be on this plane.

In a few of hours, Logan saw a tropical island that was alone, no other island or land mass around. As they approached this island, the Captain had to announce his arrival over a radio. Logan could hear their conversation from his seat.

"Command, we're here and we've got the Ghosts. Over"

"Great Ghostship1. Bring them home, over."

"You got it, landing over."

As the plane landed on a tarmac, the Ghosts were then escorted by two other servicemen other than Merlin and Knight. They introduced themselves as Ian Black and the other as Silver.

"Does all the girls here have a codename? Because like it's sorta creepy that Knight can't tell us her name and now we met a guy that has a codename too..." Kick tried and failed in lightening up the mood.

"Why are we here?" Merrick said cooly and sternly.

"Why you don't know where we are?" Ian said in the same manner.

"You tell me."

"Ian." Knight was quiet up until now.

"I won't tell him Knight. You know me."

"Well, it's like they trust me now." Knight walked past the group as they trudged through a jungle to the main part of the island. As they reached a tunnel, all you could hear are footsteps and Riley's breathing.

"Knight, wait up!" Silver ran over to Knight who stayed at the front, well away from the group in front.

"You okay? You seem..."

"I seem what?" Knight said bitterly.

"You seem sad. C'mon you can tell me anything."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ANYMORE! I HAD ENOUGH WITH PEOPLE! I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE!" Knight ran from the group, tears pouring from her eyes. She ran off to the left, away from the trail. Silver tried to chase her, but Logan held his shoulder and and told him he'll take care of it.

Logan ran towards her, trying to catch her. Tell her everything is going to be okay. Tell her everything _is_ okay. "Knight, wait! Knight!" Logan just ran as fast as could after her. She was losing ground and Logan was too fast. When Logan got to her, he pulled her into an embrace. "I'm not letting you go. I will never let you go."

"Logan...how...could you...trust me...after all...I put you...through?" Knight struggled to say anything through sobs and tears.

Wiping off most of that she cried, Logan held her face, "Because I could tell you weren't one of them. I could tell you were my Knight." Knight sobbed into Logan's chest as he held her tighter. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, "Everything is going to be okay. I promise I'll be here, always."

"Okie. Logan?" Knight held his chest as she sniffled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They walked back to the group, who, astonished that Logan held Knight's hand, sat and waited for the love-fest to end. They walked on and got to the main part of the island, where housed a large military base. Standing on a cliff over looking the base, Ian held his arms out wide, "Welcome to Spectre."

"Huh?" Kick scratched his head. "Wait, isn't 'Spectre' another name for...Ghost?"

"Well glad you asked," Knight, probably feeling better being in Logan's arms for awhile, unhooked herself from Logan, "because remember, Keegan and Logan, what I told you?"

"Yeah, I still can't believe my mom is alive. Nor how you know my dad." Logan eyed Knight.

"Wait what? Mom's alive? Huh...what?" Hesh was confused. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind? What you couldn't tell your own brother?"

"Enough bickering." Silver interjected.

"Well, while your father and captain wasn't with you, sons and ghosts, he had a little time to find other people who meet the standards of the Ghosts but weren't military servicemen, like all of you. Many are though, that's just because after the rise of RISE, they joined us, suspecting others around them as spies and moles for RISE intelligence. Back to my main point, Elias not only found Spectre, but also created a network of other Ghosts, other than you guys. You maybe the originals, but we are your back bone."

"Wait...wait. Knight, you are a GHOST?" Kick couldn't believe who was in front of them.

"So you guys are like the secret part of the Ghosts..." Hesh was still confused.

"Yeah, in short we are," Merlin said. "But we're Ghosts through and through. We are just not official like you. We are your shadows, your spectral shadows."

"That's why your dad was paranoid about Rorke finding where the Ghosts are. This place is off the grid, any grid. If he found out there are more Ghosts than what he started with...oh boy." Silver scratched the nape of his neck.

"Anyway, it's imperative that you know about Spectre. After your encounter with RISE, it is necessary that you know about your Captain's life work. Spectre is not only in America, but around the world." Knight said as she walked from the cliff to the group.

"Now tell us how Joana is part of this." Keegan blurted.

"Geez...creepy guy." Another voice softly came from in back of the group.

"Hey...it's Chris..." Ian dropped his arms. Chris was a small blonde, same uniform as Knight, but with a medics patch on her right arm.

"Well, isn't it nice to see you once in a while, Chris." Silver said.

"Yeah...It's good to see that you're okay, Silver."

"WELL Silver, isn't it better than getting yourself hurt so you can see her in the medic's office?"

"Fuck you, Ian."

"Only being loyal," Ian shrugged his arms.

"Seriously, can you tell us why Logan's and my mom is here?" Hesh said impatiently with almost a hurt twitch to his voice.

"Your mom, Joana Walker," Knight looked at Ian, Chris, Merlin, and Silver, "Is our Commander."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,**

**Soo...I have read somewhere that just a lot of talking is bad in an FF fanfic...but I wanted to say, many times I find myself using dialogue as a storyteller, because most of the time, action doesn't convey what I want you guys to know as far as character development. **

**I've been looking at my stats, and it seems the more dialogue heavy chapters scare away people, but, I just want a lot of you to know, that dialogue helps me develop my characters in more ways in the beginning than in action in the beginning, probably because I am still introducing characters.**

**Thus, I came to the conclusion that I need to include more action heavy into my stories, but they maybe written later. But enough ranting, let's get on with the story!**

**Thank you guys for all your support! **

**Usual business, i do not own call of duty or infinity ward. **

* * *

"What? She's your COMMANDER?" Hesh's voice could be heard from the base below. His mother scowled at her son's words.

"I'm just telling you the truth, Hesh. Why would I lie? What would be my gain from that?" Knight sounded more agitated than she was when Hesh pestered her after their fight in the fort.

"Logan, don't you see, if Dad knew, then he would have told us. I mean, if Knight IS telling the truth, which would mean Dad, knew about Mom; he would have known that she was alive, and wouldn't have set up a funeral, a grave or anything." Hesh's speech became erratic and pained. "Knight are you telling me that my Dad, Captain Elias Walker, told a LIE for his entire life, to his kids and his TEAM! NO WAY!" Hesh became infuriated, his face turned red and his voice boomed. "You are the LIAR! YOU LIED! You said you weren't RISE, that you could be trusted!" The rest of the Ghosts and Knight's team were silent, knowing that even a word from them would add more fuel to Hesh's fire.

"DAVID TERRENCE WALKER! WHAT DID I TEACH YOU WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG?" A voice behind Silver rose.

"Mo..m?" Logan looked over to his right; a tall, slender, mid-60s woman appeared. She had platinum blonde hair in a bun and blue-green eyes.

"Hey Logan," His mother patted his shoulder. "DAVID! STAND DOWN. YOU WERE TALKING TO A SUPERIOR. APOLOGIZE."

Hesh bowed his head in defeat. "I'm…sorry, Knight."

"It's okay," Knight put her hand on his shoulder.

"Knight, Spectre Team 6. Good to see you guys together again. Ghosts."

"Hi ma'am."

"Joana?" Keegan was surprised.

"Yes? I may not look like the homemaker you guys know. But I am here now."

"Mom?"

Joana Walker looked at Hesh, endearingly. "Honey…"

"Mom!" Hesh hugged his mother. He cried into her arms.

"Shhhh…everything's going to be alright, sweetheart." Joana stroked Hesh's head as hiccups and tears were expressed.

"Hey Mom." Logan hugged his mother and Hesh.

"Let's take this into the base; it's going to get dark soon."

Joana took the Walker boys to her office through the officer entrance. She instructed Spectre Team 6 to show the oldest members of the Ghosts through the lobby entrance.

"So here is where you check-in, make sure your IDs are visible when you enter. You are then scanned with our biometric system to make sure that your mental and physical states are the same. If you have any injuries, you then are passed into the infirmary, checked, and sent on your way." Chris said.

"That's the most I've ever heard you say one go..." Ian's sarcasm shown through his cold exterior.

"Really, Ian? You would go there..." Silver nudged Ian.

"I was..."

"JUST BEING LOYAL. WE KNOW," the whole team 6 said.

"Merlin, do you know where diagnostics is? We need to know about the attack that Samuelsson was talking about." Knight turned inward to speak to Merlin.

"Yeah, it should be on the third floor, but they move around. You and I haven't been here in quite a while, so they could have changed floors again."

"It's on the sixth floor now." Silver crossed his arms. "They changed again after Commander found a bug in the coding."

"Geez, can't they just fix the bug? Why would they change floors?" Kick interjected.

"Well," Knight explained, "the Captain of diagnostics is…sort of...paranoid? So they request floor changes after anything happens."

"Wow."

"That's exactly what everyone said when they heard he was moving diagnostics after finding a roach in his papers."

"When are you going, Knight?" Merlin looked at Knight.

"Later today. I have to get Logan and Hesh settled after they talk with Commander Walker."

"Let me get this straight," Neptune rubbed his hands together, "Captain Elias Walker, is what?"

"He is Captain Elias T. Walker, he preferred to be called Captain, rather than Commander," Silver answered.

"And how did he recruit everyone here without approval?" Merrick walked to the left of Knight while the rest of both squads were in back of them. They passed through a small corridor that led to many of the recreational and resting rooms stationed on the east wing of the base.

"He...well, like me, he evaluated many of the members the same way all new members of the Ghosts, through physical, mental and emotional testing, are tested and evaluated through. Yes, we are Ghosts, officially in the system, but undetectable through normal Ghosts means, like records and files. Our names are then replaced with call names, like Knight, Silver, Wizard, Lightening, Dragon. We are then filed into the system without names, confusing anyone that hacks the Ghosts system, like what Rorke did when he got to Ajax four years ago." Knight led the two teams into the Recreational Wing, where Ghosts in the base sleep, eat and relax. She motioned that they file to the central wall lined with kiosks that checked identities and room numbers of the many soldiers that pass through here everyday. Today, though, it was clear of any commotion.

"Why is there no one here?" Kick put his MTAR on his shoulder, as did Neptune and Keegan.

"They're training on the Ghostship, getting ready for the defensive forces that we have to line for the RISE demonstration next week, as per Samuelsson's statement yesterday." Ian stood close to Silver.

"So what are we doing here? We already have our official IDs..." Keegan held up his. It was a clear green card, with his name, military number, squad number, and a black strip that held his most important information regarding his identity."

"We're here to find out where you guys sleep." Chris was obviously very tired. She slumped to the floor, in front of one of the other kiosks, and rested her head.

"Yeah, we are. Logan and Hesh will have their's done by the Commander, so we don't need to know theirs." Knight inserted hers, demonstrating the instructions to the older Ghosts. After everyone was done, they moved to the housing lobby, showing them the different halls.

"Floor one is for base service members, like Kick and Neptune."

"Yeah, and we share a room," Neptune threw his hands in the air. "Why do I always have to put up with you?"

"Well, why do I have to put up with you and your stupid…FACE!"

"Why are you two so childish?" Keegan scratched the back of his head. It was the first time Knight has seen Keegan without his balaclava on. He removed it in order to have the biometric system read his facial features. Although Knight was attracted to Logan, she also thought Keegan was pretty damn good-looking too.

"Merrick and I will be housed in the Captain's quarters on floor 4."

"Ooh, those are nice," Ian clapped his hands like a child in a candy store. "They have one person suites, unlike the others, so that Captains are able to work overnight and are able to leave their quarters for other more 'professional' business. And the beds are soo comfy!"

"What about Keegan?" Kick asked. Keegan looked at his ticket.

"Floor 2 it says."

"Floor 2 is Sniper Row. It's okay," Silver was next to Ian and Chris on the floor. "It's always very quiet and very dark. No one really is sociable there."

"Great place for Keegan." Merrick chuckled.

"Fuck you."

"Hey the dark side has cookies." Kick nibbled on a couple he got from the vending machine across the way.

"You're always eating and leaving a mess. Look at all the crumbs you leave." Neptune pointed at the floor.

"Where do you guys sleep?" Kick nodded towards Merlin, Ian, Chris, and Silver.

"Floor 3. Special Forces." Merlin, who stood in back of Knight, moved in order to see Kick.

"Back to our previous conversation, Joana became Commander when?" Keegan asked. He sat down on the vanity chair next to Neptune and Kick sat in the embroidered chair across from them. Merrick and Knight stood.

"I don't know since I wasn't here at the time. But maybe…" Knight looked around.

"She was here all the time, mate." A voice came from behind the corner where the escalators were located.

"Darien! My favorite sniper!" Ian said with is arms out wide. Silver's face was hidden behind his hand.

"Ian, shut up." Silver shook his head. "Don't make this worse."

"Oh, Silver, Ian and I made nice. All he has to do is…"

"Darien." Knight crossed her arms.

"Oh…hehehehe…Knight." Darien put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall, next to Keegan.

"This is Darien, Team 6's scout sniper. Where's Alex?"

"Not here, love. She's in maintenance right now, getting that bloody rifle of hers amped up for the assault."

"What about Joana?" Keegan sounded more annoyed.

"Well, as a senior member, unlike you guys, I was here when the additional supports started. Joana became Interim Commander when Elias was away on 'baby' duty, as you guys well know, and, well those blabbering bunch of diapers were here every day their father wasn't able to take of them."

"So, how did she become Commander? She has no military training." Merrick looked hard at the Brit.

"She was CIA when Elias and she got married. She was stationed in the Congo when she met Elias," Darien fumbled with his jacket, "and she passed on a lot of those traits to the blundering idiots that are making a hell of a lot of noise in her office. I can't believe they are her sons."

"A whole lot better than you," Ian murmured.

"What did you say Black?"

"Nothing." Ian hid his head between his legs.

"Enough bickering," Knight spat. " Joana became more involved as Elias paid more attention to the original team, you guys. She eventually became Commander when Hesh and Logan officially became Ghosts."

"Why now, of all times, does she come forward?"

"Somehing's up with RISE that's getting them all hyped up." Silver dug around in his backpack to find a piece of torn paper. "Here it is."

"What in the bloody hell is that?" Darien pointed at Silver's torn piece of paper.

"The address to the meeting; got it from Helen in COP."

"What meeting?" Darien became interested.

"The meeting we've all been waiting for. It's the meeting of the year: Project Revolution." Silver gave a big smile.

"So who's going?" Ian looked around. "I bet it's Knight."

"And Logan." Joana walked up the steps to meet the crew in the lobby. "Keegan and Darien are also going to cover your six. The rest of you are security detail. Hesh, Kick, and Neptune will be working from the base to hack into their DREAM systems. If I'm right, Knight, your brother put up a big firewall to keep us out of this meeting."

"True. But, my brother will probably speak, you sure you want me to be the main operator on this one? I can hack as fast, if not faster than Hesh. Hesh and Logan should go; he doesn't know what they look like."

"Alright, I'll leave it for Hesh and Logan, but Knight, I think Darien can step back and could hack the firewall. Kick and Neptune, make sure you gain access to the security cameras and DREAM security systems as Darien hacks to control the mobile suits, all if Alex is going."

"She is planning to."

"Then Keegan and Alex can cover them. Ian, can you gain us access to visuals?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Knight, you're operating this with Merrick. I trust that you two can make things happen."

"Yes ma'am."

"Hesh, Logan, I am sending the two of you into RISE territory. Just make sure you are not spotted by Samuelsson." Hesh and Logan reached the top step as she started to speak.

"Samuelsson is going to be with General Mendoza at the time of the meeting. COP overheard the two speaking over the phone when they are going to meet," Silver gave Commander Walker other torn pieces from his backpack.

"Very good. Meeting dismissed." Joana left the group as she descended the steps. Almost forgetting, Hesh and Logan waved to their mom.

"Good date with Mommy?" Darien motioned to Commander Walker.

"Darien, that's out of line." Silver tossed a piece of paper at him.

"No, we talked about stuff," Hesh said sarcastically.

"She told you about my brother?" Knight had her arms around Logan.

"Yeah. She told us about his transformation and stuff. It's just like how Dad told us about Rorke." Hesh took a seat next to Keegan.

"It's weird. I feel like the Federation and RISE are working together somehow." Silver took a ball from his bag and threw it to Riley, who was next to Logan the entire time.

"Yeah, I feel you." Chris rubbed her neck.

As they parted to their dorms, Logan and Knight took a long walk through the West wing to Logan's room. His and Hesh's room was located in the West wing along with the kennel and the Commander's room on the first floor.

"I'm glad I get to spend some time with you before hell starts." Logan chuckled and wrapped his arms around Knight. They neared the Officers' rooms, trying not to wake the rest of the officers that slept in the adjacent rooms.

"Me too." Knight kissed Logan lightly on the cheek.

"Would you like to spend the night in the West Wing?" Logan smiled. He blew small kisses into Knight's ear. She recoiled at the warm kisses and giggled.

"I would like to, but you know, it will be game day. You mother…"

"My mom likes you, Knight. She thinks we're like my Dad and her. We've only begun, but yet we feel like we've known each other for years." Logan opened the door to his room. He could hear Hesh and Riley across the hall, and smiled at the funny noises Riley makes when he and Hesh are playing before bed.

"I know. I could sense she said something," Knight smiled. "She heard what we did in the elevator."

"I thought that was the case. She avoided every time she said your name, trying not to say elevator or kisses." Logan and Knight sat on the bed.

Logan kissed Knight as she enfolded herself in Logan's arms. Logan moaned quietly as he and Knight lay on the bed, Knight only smiling as she drove the kiss more passionately. As she reached for a breath, Knight removed Logan's T-shirt, revealing his chest and laid her hands on it to reach further to Logan's lips. As they removed all their clothing, Logan draped the sheets around them, enveloping her into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys!**

**Soo...here's the next chapter to _Night of the Rebellion._**

**The beginning of this chapter was requested by Beawolf's Pen. Yes, it's the bridge between stories, so if you haven't read chapter called "Gummy Bears" in _Growing up Walker,_ do so before you read this chapter.  
**

**So, review if you want a factoid page for the characters because if you haven't noticed there are A LOT and I appreciate you guys for supporting this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own call of duty or infinity ward. **

* * *

_Inside Commander Walker's Office_

"David, Logan, have a seat." Joana motioned to the couch she sported in her office. It was a plush, light-brown, leather sofa. Logan sat on the right of his mother and Hesh on her left.

"Mom…" Logan started. "I'm just surprised that you're…"

"Alive? Yes, I know." Joana closed her eyes and nodded. "It was hard for me to leave the two of you behind. You're the two that lit up my world, gave me small kisses in the morning and night, and my two precious babies. Logan was still so small; I remember the day that I left for the hospital with your father, Logan just wanting to jump out of my womb." Joana laughed and held a finger to her nose. "David, oh my goodness, was practically a bowling ball, crying left and right; your father would say, 'David! If I hear you cry, I'm gonna make you run laps when you are older! You hear me?' Logan was a sweet, little angel; he didn't cry, or scream. I cuddled the both of you when you were still in cribs."

"Momma…" tears ran down Hesh's face. He reached for Joana's hand and clutched it. Logan did the same.

"We're still those big babies, momma. We missed you so much. So did Dad." Logan's words made Joana shed a tear.

"I know you are, because every time I look at your faces, I still see Logan and David, the two mightiest knights on La Jolla Ave."

Logan and Hesh smiled, remembering their knighthood when they were small. "Yeah, those were good times, momma."

"They were."

"Mom, can you tell us why Dad kept this a secret our entire lives? I mean, why did this all happen?" Logan looked into his mother's eyes, looking for her answer.

"When I was a stay-at-home mom, your dad thought that I needed some time to actually use the skills I learned on the field. Therefore, he let me, while he was out with the Ghosts, that I would look over his other project, Spectre. He knew about Rorke before this all happened," Joana sighed, got up from her seat, and strode to her desk. She pulled out files from the third drawer and handed them to Logan. "He kept us from leaving San Diego, because Rorke could have easily found us if we moved. Spectre had our house under physical and cyber security until your father deemed Rorke wasn't a threat anymore."

"It says here that Rorke was looking into the location of our home since 2005, after Dad…and the Ghosts left him in Caracas…" Logan looked at his mother, who leaned against her desk. "Does that mean…?"

"It means that Rorke was already broken when the Federation got him. Your father although never had this information. I kept it from him. I had already ordered Spectre to keep our family safe, but when Rorke appeared when I was in the hospital for that darn ear infection, I was worried that he would find the two of you. I told your father part of the truth, only revealing that Rorke appeared to me. He suggested that we move, but I convinced him that allowing me to fake a death to look over Spectre in the undisclosed island was a better idea, offering that he would take care of you two, under the more watchful eye of the Ghosts and Spectre. If we did move, he would eventually have found you, because he knew what I looked like."

"So what about everything, the grave, the funeral…the medical documents…?" Hesh bowed his head, thinking of his father, how he knew what was going on.

"I arranged everything, from the funeral to the grave; it was given to a family in need that had a Joana Walker to bury."

"So dad didn't really lie…?" Hesh was still confused; his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand.

"Your dad did what he did to keep you safe, even if it meant to break his moral standing," Joana bent down and took her son's hands. "We wanted you and Logan to be safe, no matter what the costs were."

"But I…" Hesh started to cry; his demeanor changed and Logan felt horrible for him. "Logan and I…I didn't want you to leave. I needed you…"

"I know, and I am so sorry, baby." Joana hugged Hesh.

Logan shed a couple tears too, but he tried to keep his composure. "Mom."

"Yes, Logan?" Joana released Hesh from his hug, and patted his back.

"Knight. She said her brother is a part of the resistance. Do you know anything?"

"Yeah, I was Commander when he turned. You father was surprised as well. Knight's brother was captain of the fighter team with Merlin and Natalie. His call sign was Night, but spelled without the 'k'. Knight and Night got their call signs from your father who recruited them, she was like a knight and he was…I can't really explain it. He was more obscure to your father."

"Dad named them?" Hesh was interested.

"He gave them their call-signs, like he gave yours. They were known as Nightmare, like you are known as Viking."

"So Knight, she's a captain too?" Hesh rethought his earlier comment to Knight.

"Yes, David. She is. Captain of the Task Force Spectre, otherwise second in command for the Ghosts."

"WHAT? Logan's girlfriend is…second in command?"

"Yes. She passed your father's tests, unlike her brother, but he qualified as a pilot. But, if I remember correctly, he started to turn then." Joana placed a hand on her chin. "He killed people while on a search and rescue mission before he left," Joana turned and looked through her desk to find a sealed manila folder, handing it to Hesh. "This is the report. A couple of Federation soldiers and their families crossed paths with the team and Night opted to kill them. No questions asked."

"So he started to show after Samuelsson got to him?"

"He was also undercover with Knight, yes. She reported about him daily; she started to realize that he was becoming increasingly aggressive and competitive towards her. He started to talk more about RISE, just like Rorke when your father was assigned to that mission in Caracas. It was strange."

"Maybe he felt wronged." Logan thought back to what Rorke said on the plane 4 years ago.

"Maybe." Their mother turned to her computer.

"We should back to the group, Mom. I'm starting to think that Kick and Neptune are at it again." Hesh smiled.

"First let me activate your IDs first. You guys will sleep on this end of the base because you are not registered to have rooms in the East Wing at all."

"Why is that? We're special?" Hesh nudged Logan with is elbow.

"Yeah, mom. That's really weird." Logan nodded in agreement.

"It's your father's instructions. I'm just following them."

"Okay."

Logan looked down at her desk and saw the pictures of him and Hesh as kids. "Hey Hesh, look it's the first day of preschool."

"Oh my…yeah we were something."

"Yes you two were." Their mother smiled.

"Those gummy bears." Logan shook his head.

"I never did find my shoes after that. You know the ones that had Buzz Lightyear on them and lit up."

"It's like I would know," Logan rolled his eyes.

"Yes you would."

"Boys."

"I'm trying to figure out what happened to my favorite pair of sneakers."

"I know, but I don't know what you talking about."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"BOYS!" Their mother gave them their IDs. "Here."

As the three headed out the door, "Ok I buried them behind the flower beds."

"WHAT?"

"BOYS…"

"Fine, I put the gummy bears in your backpack on purpose AND I super-glued them to your bed, happy?" Hesh poked Logan in the chest.

"FUCK YOU." Logan poked Hesh harder on the chest.

"LOGAN TIMOTHY WALKER."

"Sorry."

"What do you boys say?"

"Sorry."

_The Next Morning: Morning before Assault in 2400 hours_

"Knight." Knight heard a voice in her sleep.

"Knight." It became increasingly louder, calmer and slightly higher pitched than Logan's.

"Knight."

"Yeah?" Knight opened her eyes and saw Ian.

"Commander wants to speak with you. She couldn't find you in the Captain's dorms and assumed you were with Logan. Don't wake him. It doesn't concern the Walker boys." Ian gave her clothes to her.

"Thanks," Knight took her clothes from Ian and started to put them on.

"I'll be outside." Ian opened the door quietly and slipped out, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Knight."

"You're awake? I thought you slept like a hibernating bear. You grunt like one too." Knight patted Logan on the chest.

"Well, if it weren't for…wait who were you talking to?"

"Ian. Your mom wants to talk with me. I guess with Team 6 as well."

"But the meeting is tomorrow. Why are we going to a briefing?"

"You're not going. I am." Knight stood from the bed, after kissing Logan on the cheek.

"Okay. Be careful." Logan yawned and turned to his other side to get more sleep. Knight shook her head and smiled.

Knight walked out the room to find Ian waiting for her. "Hey."

"You good?"

"Yeah. Logan heard us." Knight and Ian started to walk towards the briefing room, located on the second floor of East Wing. They entered the elevator at the lobby of the first floor. Alex and Darien immediately joined them.

"Good Morning." Darien waved to the two.

"Hey Alex. Long time no see." Knight put an arm around Alex, who was still groggy after being woken up at five in the morning.

"Wonder what the Commander wants with team 6." Ian was fidgeting with his bag zipper as they entered the elevator.

"She *yawn* probably wants us to do a final scope of the meeting taking place tomorrow." Alex hung onto Knight. Being still sleepy, Alex put her head on Knight's shoulder.

"Bloody hell, Alex. You are some kind of woman."

"Better than you." Alex sleepily pointed at Darien. "You fucking talk too much for a man."

"Mhm."

"Ahem. Well, I personally would like both of you to shut up. We're almost there." Knight inputted the code to get into the briefing room. The hallway of the Briefing Floor was filled with glass windows, each housing a different mission debrief. Theirs was situated at the end, the biggest room.

When they got there, Chris, Silver, Merlin, and Natalie greeted them. Silver took out a notebook filled with his latest news, "Knight, whatcha think?"

"Think about…?"

"About this last mission."

"We're going on a mission? But it's the day before…"

"I know. That's why I called team 6 here," Joana Walker through the glass doors. "I wanted you guys to take a look at this. We were sent this by an anonymous sender through the mail system." Joana turned on the massive screen in the front of the room. It was a video from RISE.

"Welcome, GHOSTS. I am…well, you already know who I am," a dark figure with a low, obscured voice entered the screen. "I just wanted to warn you about a meeting being held in Fort DLA tomorrow at 8 pm. If I suspect any of you are in the crowd, you'll end up like your friends here." The figure uncovered three people with covers over their heads. "With your heads literally between your feet." The figure then took off their covers, revealing three Ghosts: Helen, Maurice, Gabriel. All three were scared, eyes were red and puffy, their bodies badly bruised and scarred. The figure retrieved a machete like knife from the corner of the room.

"NO!" Silver jumped from his seat. "We have to help them!" he pointed and looked at Commander Walker.

"It may already be too late, Silver." Knight stood and tried to console him. They watched further as the figure raised the machete and sliced Gabriel's head clean off. The other two were crying and pleading with their captor, trying to let them go free. However, with no avail. He then strode towards Maurice, but unlike Gabriel, he taunted them by smearing Gabriel's blood from the machete onto both their faces. He then chopped Maurice's head. Helen, the last person, was crying, pleading for her life. Joana couldn't take it anymore, tears falling from her eyes. She turned off the video as fast as she could.

"Commander!" Silver and the rest of Team 6 had tears in their eyes. Three of their own were killed.

"This is why we cannot have Elias' team to know this. They must not find out." Joana thought of Logan and David. "I know this will sound weird but, knowing them, they would jeopardize this chance to get…Night."

"How do you know it's Night?" Alex clung to Darien.

Knight answered, "because, he's the only one from RISE to know them. He must've figured out they were undercover"

"I can't take this, Knight. You have to stop him." Ian looked into Knight's eyes for agreement.

"I don't know if I can, Ian."

"Knight, you're the only one who matches him in skill. I've known you and Night for over 3 years and I know you're the only one to stop him." Ian shook Knight by her shoulders. "He…killed so many people."

"I know." Knight cried into Ian's shoulder. "But I don't know if I can face him."

"Knight, he killed them." Silver wrapped his hands around her waist. "WE'VE GOT TO STOP HIM, NOW."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys**!

**I normally do not write on the weekends, but I felt a little tired from today, so I wanted to churn out another chapter. Next week, I won't be able to write 'cause I got to study for classes and stuff...so I have this chapter to hopefully hold you over. **

**I also have that character list for you soon, going to upload that as a new chapter, but it's not that informative on story line. But hopefully it will help me write chapters without writing the characters' histories in. **

**This chapter is pretty short, considering it's only been a week since the last post. **

**Thanks you guys for all your support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own call of duty or infinity ward:)**

* * *

"Knight," Joana approached Knight, Ian, and Silver. "I need you to be strong. Your brother has killed many people, including your family. You need to put an end to Night's reign and give back the light that he took from you. Knight, you are the only one of us to match him physically and mentally. WE ALL NEED YOU."

Knight wiped the tears from her cheeks and unwrapped herself from Ian and Silver. She stood to full height, raising her head over the team, "Okay. Commander, tell Logan I'll meet him in the morning. I going to end Night and bring a new day."

"Then we go with her," Chris stood from her seat. "What good is Knight if she is dead? Anyways, Team 6 always sticks together no matter what."

"Alright, Team 6. HEAD OUT!"

As the sun rose over the isolated island, the Learjet 35 flew out. Merlin and Natalie ended up piloting against Commander Walker's orders. Knight argued for 3 hours over the Comms with Commander as they flew to Los Angeles, about pick up destinations in the DLA area. She suddenly dropped the phone as they flew into LAX. The city was on fire. Buildings, big and small, were lit up; people screaming and children crying. Shots Explosives and bullets flew through the air. Team 6 looked out the window.

"Guys, were going in red hot," Knight gathered Team 6 in the cargo hold. "This could be our last together, knowing…Night. He'll be expecting us to be here; the city of Los Angeles needs our help. The Ghosts' help. We are here to evacuate civilians and STOP my brother in this chaos. Alex, Darien, radio EVAC planes to get civilians to safety in San Francisco and cover our six as we head out to scout the area. Ian and Silver, head to the US Bank building, use any means necessary. When you get there, radio Command for back up, we need aerial and on ground penetration. Guide them as they come in. Chris, Merlin, Natalie, and I are going to try to infiltrate Base Collins for information about Night and RISE's movements in the area. Anyone looks suspicious, kill them. We don't leave loose ends. Team 6, out."

As the Team 6 moved out of the plane, shots could be heard in a distant 100 yards. She motioned for the team to move faster towards the south entrance of the airport. As they split from LAX, Ian and Silver hijacked a grey truck, 40 yards from the entrance. Silver loaded a turret to be safe if they encounter any RISE squads out there. Knight and her group took a Humvee stationed on the out in the LAX courthouse, killing the MPs inside. Knight, Merlin, Chris, and Natalie drove to an undisclosed area, mostly near the Hollywood wall that surrounded Base Collins.

_Back inside Base Spectre_

"Logan."

"What?" Logan looked up from his coffee and hunting magazine. He sat next to Keegan on one of the couches in the third floor Rec. Room 2. Kick, Merrick, and Neptune were playing a game of Billiards and Keegan was reading a romantic book, requested by Marcus from junior Team 1, his roommate.

"I haven't seen Knight or any of Team 6. Usually, by talking with the others here, they are found in working or in Rec. Room 4, just down the hall. Knight isn't in her office and Rec. 4 is empty. Aren't you worried?" Hesh leaned in.

"Knight told me she had business with Mom. I'm sure they'll be back before the assault tomorrow." Logan took another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, but there is word going around that something scared Team 6 into going into a mission just this morning."

"Like what?" Keegan seemed interested.

"I don't know," Hesh shrugged his shoulders. "It's just a rumor."

"Rumors have a history and if we can expose it, that should tell us where Team 6 is."

Keegan, Hesh, and Logan searched around the West wing, asking people if they have seen Team 6. But all they answered was no. Logan had a bad feeling that something was going on, so he told the other two that he's going to get something in his room. As he entered through the entrance way, his mother's secretary was handing the front desk something in a manila envelope.

"Kasey! Lieutenant Kasey!"

"Oh, hi Logan."

"Off the record, have you seen Team 6? Just give me a yes or no, no details."

"Yes."

"Was my mom with them?" Another Yes.

"Are they on a mission?"

"No comment."

"What? Kasey, you have to tell me."

"Logan, it doesn't concern you."

"It's my girlfriend we're talking about, Kasey."

"Knight and Team 6 are on a confidential flight to Los Angeles. Logan, I can't tell you any more than that. Your mom will have my head."

"Thanks, that's all I need to know." Logan left to Rec. Room 2. As he marched to the West wing, he saw his mother in Command.

"Wait. Knight! Do not go in! There are enemy combatants on your path! Knight!"

Logan ran to Hesh and Keegan. As he got to the door, "I know where they are. They are back in Los Angeles."

Knight and her squad made through most of the base, encountering several RISE members along the way. As the enemy kept coming at them, Knight encouraged her team to keep moving forward. After each breach of a sector, Merlin checked Command for new directions.

"Command, anymore?"

"We have feed from the US Bank. Marines from Pendleton are headed your way, Ian. Knight, Merlin. Aerial feed is online. Team 5 should be on their way."

"Okay. We're headed to Base command."

"Be careful. Over and out."

Knight and Chris took the front as Merlin and Natalie watched the back. Alex joined them before they reached Command. She and Darien were spilt up when Air Force cargo planes took the civilians.

"We're almost there, Knight. Do you think…?"

"Do you think what, Alexandra?" a voice came from behind her. A shiver rode up Knight's back. "Hello sister. Long time no see."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm taking one of those working breaks from studying. Anywho, I've read the comments for last chapter, and yes, a lot of stories ended with quite a cliffhanger, especially last chapter. **

**Note on this chapter: someone dies. That's all I can say. There are no other reading to this chapter, nonetheless, the character list isn't going to be up in awhile. That's just cause I'm waiting for Night to spill some of the beans before I can put the list up. **

**Ok! Thanks for all our support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own COD Ghosts or Infinity Ward. **

* * *

"Mom, you have to let us go after them!" Logan slams his hands right at the top of Command's desk, nearly toppling over all her things on it.

"I can't let you. You and the Ghosts haven't faced someone so brutal, so menacing…"

"We faced Rorke, Mom." Hesh cut her off.

"I know. However, Night is a completely new ball game. He is faster, agile, and more adaptable than Rorke. He is death, as we know it. Ghosts, I cannot let you go out there and expect you to pull off a miracle again. Rorke was one thing, but you can't find loopholes around Night, as you did with Rorke. Night has no emotions, no conscience, and no sense of consequence to his actions."

"Mom," Logan put a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Ghosts don't leave their men behind. We go out and fight for them. We have their backs as they did for us. That's what Dad taught us. That's what he would want us to do."

"Fine. Your father always wins, it's his hero complex." Joana laughs into her finger. "You inherited it, Logan and David. You leave…"

"We leave now." Merrick stepped in. "Logan said he heard you over the Comms and seemed like they were in trouble. We have to leave now."

"Okay. Lieutenant Kasey! Arrange transport to Los Angeles yesterday!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Get ready for a bumpy ride boys."

"Hello, everyone. Enjoying your restraints?"

"Night." Silver said through clenched teeth.

"What you thought that I would let you wonder around like you all are mighty power rangers? Give me a break. What has Elias taught you? Oh wait, he was too busy teaching his sons the value of cowardice. The Ghosts aren't even here!"

"We ARE Ghosts, Night!" Ian writhed around in his cuffs.

"You? Ghosts? HA! You're the last bunch that I expected to be Ghosts. Ghosts are strong willed, heroic human beings with strong ties to the military. Most of you are weaklings, outsiders, NOTHING! HAHA!"

"Night, Ghosts are strong both physically and mentally. You failed your test, Night. That doesn't mean…"

"Be quiet, you fool. You were always saying that you'll live up to your father's legend, the Black Legend, AS IF! Ian Black you are far from your father. You are his weak and desperate son!"

"Night, STOP! You've hurt too many people." Chris looked at the former teammate with pure hatred.

"Gaze at me all you like, Christian Matthews, nevertheless, I will ALWAYS beat you." Night left her as he walked towards the door.

"Night, you have to stop. Do it for Knight! Do it for your sister!" Merlin craned his neck backwards to see Night's mischievous smile.

"Oh, Wiz, it's nothing against her. IT'S ALL AGAINST YOU." Night took Merlin by the throat and lifted him from his chair, slamming him into the wall of the room. Merlin kicked and writhed against his grip, but all was in vain. Night took Merlin from the wall and slammed his head into it as hard as he could, as many times he could have possibly done. Each strike fractured Merlin's skull as Night drove it faster and faster into the wall. The last blow crushed Merlin's skull, killing him instantly. Natalie screamed for Merlin to wake up, crying his name.

"Well, that was entertaining. How about you, Natalie." Night bent down to eye level.

"You sick bastard! Why? WHY?"

"Why? Well, all of you are expendable," Night stood. "Pieces of crap that wish they were the real thing. The whole lot of you thinks you can be heroes, but you can't. Where's Knight you say? My sister isn't here to save your petty asses. She's somewhere else, but just for you, she watch all of you DIE." Night left the room and slammed the door behind him.

"What are we going to do?" Alex tried to writhe out of her restraints.

"Darien is the only one right now to help us. We have to give a signal we are here. Then he can radio for help." Silver tried to calm Alex down. "We need to keep a level head. Night is most certainly going to kill us if we don't comply with what he wants. If we keep struggling, keep talking smack at him, we won't survive. Knight and Darien are the only two we can count on, but Knight is unconscious and Darien is God knows where."

"Silver," Ian gripped Silver's hand, "I hope we die trying to save Knight. I don't want to see her like she was when Night left the squad room." Ian let a small teardrop fall. "I want her to be safe."

"Same here, Ian. We can't just go around talking to him like before. Team, we have to stick together because…because we will end up like Merlin. I know he's gone, but we have to be strong, not just for Knight or Merlin, but for the rest of the Ghosts that Night has killed. It's our duty to them."

"Okay, chief," Natalie held her head up, "let's do THIS."

Night came back into the room with his sister on his shoulder. He gently dropped her on the floor, across the room from her comrades. "Oh dear sister, I wonder how long you have been so sound asleep?" Night ran a finger down Knight's cheek. Knight's eyes suddenly shot open.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"Sister, how nice it is of you to join this party? We were just getting started!"

"What happened to Merlin!? What did you do?" Knight wasn't restrained, so she kicked her brother to the wall and held him against the wall by his throat. "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?"

"I…killed…him." Night struggled to breathe.

Knight clenched her teeth. She shifted her weight against him; however, Night used the opportunity to push her off him.

"I don't want to kill you, sister, but you make me…"

"HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" a loud voice from the ground outside boomed into the building.

"WHAT! Who of you called for backup?"

"GET YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Merrick came in, subduing Night with the end of his AK-14.

"Merrick! I've never known such happiness to see your ugly face!" Ian bellowed.

"Keegan, you copy?"

"Yeah, southeast building, five o'clock."

"Good. See you in six."

"Copy that."

"You guys alright?"

"Merlin's not." Ian tried to jump from his chair, but Knight approached him and cut his restraints off. Ian checked Merlin as Knight stood by, looking at the gruesome scene.

"You guys should give him a proper burial." Merrick restrained Night and cuffed him to a bench not too far away. Merrick took Merlin's side arm and FP6 shotgun and placed it next to him. Ian and Knight flipped Merlin to his stomach facing Spectre. "Why is he facing that way? I thought he's from Colorado."

"Because he always considered Spectre to be his home." Knight laid the two weapons on his right, his dominant hand. "We will miss you, old friend. Watch over us and our enemy." Knight laid a hand on his back. "Thank you for all that you have done for me, for this team, for this country. May your life instill courage and kindness in our hearts."

"Knight, that was beautiful. I hope you do that for me." Night said from across the room. Ian went over to him and kicked him in the face.

"You don't deserve a burial for what you have done. You deserve to rot in a pit of darkness and be sent to HELL!"

"Ian, enough. Do not encourage him." Merrick laid a hand on Ian's shoulder.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Chris asked.

"Downstairs. I'll call…"

"Don't," Knight had freed the rest of Team 6, Silver took his side arm and raised it against Night's head. "We'll do this. He deserves to at least be escorted by his old team." Silver looked down at Night. "He doesn't deserve the kindness of a criminal. Instead, he should be ashamed."

They walked down five of the seven sets of stairs, until… BOOM! A rocket was launched into the side of the building. Merrick grabbed for Night as they fell two stories down, landing on dust and rubble. Team 6 was okay, only minor scars and bruises from the fall. Night was rendered unconscious from Merrick's weight on top of him, Merrick only having the wind struck out of him.

"Is everyone okay!?" Hesh ran to their aid, Logan and Neptune to follow.

"Yeah…" Merrick tried to move. "This one, I have no clue." Merrick shifted his body to uncover Night below him.

"He's still breathing. Let's get him to an emergency craft." Hesh and Neptune moved Night to a gurney for transport.

"Knight, are you alright?" Logan kneeled next to Knight, who was struggling to breathe. Knight's breathing became shallower, "KNIGHT! HESH! Something's wrong!" Then, Knight struck Logan in the neck, causing him to become unconscious.

"LOGAN!" Hesh ran to his brother's aid.

Knight moved over the brothers, her team looking onward. Ian ran over to Knight, wrapping his arms around her. "Knight! Knight!"

… No response.

"KNIGHT!"

Silver ran to Logan, trying to wake him up as soon as possible. "Hesh apply compresses to his chest. Logan! Logan!" Chris was already attending to Natalie's bruised ribs.

"Knight, what's wrong?" Then, Knight fell into a deep coma. Her body limped and fell to the floor. "Chris! Knight's unconscious too!"

Logan stirred as Chris ran over to Knight. "What's going on? Hesh?"

"I don't know. There's something wrong with her." Hesh said breathlessly.

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER?! ok...sorry. Next chapter will be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys!**

**So here's an update, no extra reading. **

**Yeah, I know I haven't posted the character list yet...BUT I WILL. Or until Night wakes up. Yes, Night hasn't woken up yet, soo he won't be able to spill the beans. **

**I hope you guys like this update, it's pretty long. New chapter will come out probably mid week, but finals are two weeks from now, so I may have an update at the end of the week at the latest. **

**Thanks for all your support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the COD franchise or Infinity Ward! Or any of their characters!**

* * *

"Out of the way!"

Logan ran behind Knight's gurney as she was wheeled into the infirmary. He ran out of breath as he reached the DO NOT ENTER sign that guarded the coma ward. Logan shut his eyes in anguish as he thought of losing her.

"Logan! Wait!" Hesh and the rest of the crew were running behind him, trying to catch up. "You okay buddy?"

"No. Of course I wouldn't be. Knight's in there and I can't see her and my mind is just reeling…!" Logan tore off his balaclava. He looked down, reminded of his father. "Was Dad like this when Keegan and I came back from blowing that stupid ship?"

"Yes, yes he was." Joana appeared behind the group that loitered the infirmary lobby. As she stepped forward, she nodded to Team 6 and to the Ghosts. "He was going insane. However, you, Logan, cannot lose your mind right now. Knight needs you. I heard what happened at Base Collins, and, frankly, I have never seen or heard that kind of reaction from Knight. It downright scares me how she could lose herself, just like how Night could as well."

"Night has done that before?" Keegan spoke after a long silence.

"Yes, but more…gruesome. Night, in his flamboyant nature, blew up the West wing when he last left Spectre, killing 300 of the finest men and women. It nearly killed Knight to find out what her brother had done. After being captured in Elias' hands, he said that he was in a 'killer state of mind.' He uses it to detach himself from his victims, merely making them animals for the slaughter. He said it runs in his family, through his mother's genes." Joana sat on a waiting chair. "Night said that it might occur in his sister, but it may never happen since he feels there is no inch of evil in her."

"I think," Silver sat next to Joana, "…I speculate, that when Knight found out about Merlin, a hatred for her brother bloomed. No one we knew was in the West wing blast. Maybe that's why she was only sad, not angry. However, with Merlin,…they grew up together, and I think, that sparked some evil in her, enough to set off a chain reaction to cause her coma. She may have consciously shut her body off to stop it from hurting people. Until we can find what is going on…I don't think Knight will be waking up anytime soon."

"Commander," the head medic came in the room, with Chris behind him. "Knight is stable, but she isn't out of the coma. It may take some time in order for that to happen."

"What about Night?"

"The male? He's stable. A couple broken ribs and fractured left leg, a dislocated shoulder, and a slight fracture to his skull. Whatever fell on him acted like a boulder."

"Good job Merrick!" Kick patted Merrick on the back. "I finally have an excuse to call you an ugly boulder!"

"Shut up, Kick."

"David, find out what you can about Knight in Records. I'll look through your father's old notes he kept on Team 3." Joana motioned to Hesh to leave.

"Team 3…?" Logan looked at his mother.

"We were Team 3, until Knight turned to Captain, after your father passed, of course." Silver got up to follow the rest of Team 6 that headed towards Knight's office. "Come with us. I'll show you."

"By the way, Silver, where's Darien?"

"I don't know. He wasn't with us after the EVAC planes."

"Hmmm…I have a bad feeling. Merrick, Keegan, Kick, and Neptune, I have a job for you. Meet me at the Command bay after you sorted yourselves out."

…

"Silver," Logan walked next to Silver, behind Ian, Alex, and Chris, "What…I don't understand…how was Knight and Night…you know…before all this…?"

"Night, well, let me put it to you this way, remember Rorke, and how he was with your father?"

"Yeah, they were good friends, more like family, especially to the Ghosts."

"Night was like that around here. He was…a lot like you, quiet, shy, intelligent, amicable, great pilot and soldier. However, when Elias tested him and Knight, Elias had doubts about Night. Actually, Night wasn't Night. His call sign was Talon, like eagle talons. He was the predator of the skies, but Elias didn't see it that way. Elias scolded him left and right, "Talon, get your ass up. Talon, are you taking your sweet time?" Everything Elias did angered him, to the point where he couldn't take any of it anymore. His last test, you know the one where you actually fight on the field, he let his team die out there. That was the last straw. Elias put him on junior team 8, just to prove his point that Talon wasn't good enough to be a Ghost. Actually, he never saw the light of day again. He was stuck in the basement, cleaning dirty laundry, spending most of his time in a cell for letting them die that day. His anger just pent up, and one day, when Knight insisted to Commander that she wanted him to join her on a special assignment out in Los Angeles, he let it all out. He broke, the first chance he got. He joined RISE, and from that day onwards, he was a changed man. I still remember when they came back mid-mission. Knight was complaining how hard it was to live in a tent, and nothing to do, most of the time. But Talon? He talked about how they killed smaller resistance parties out in the broken parts where, quote-unquote, they were in danger of."

"So…did Knight notice? I mean, did she pick it up when they got there?" Logan entered Knight's office with Silver behind him, closing the door.

"That was the entire reason for the mid-mission trip. Knight was to report to Commander about Talon's whereabouts and situations. Finally, Talon was taken out, deemed unworthy for anything. He blames your father…I don't know how I would feel if I were Knight. That night, Talon planted C4 around the West wing, and when morning horn blew, instead of the horn, he blew it up. Coincidentally, most of the Ghosts and junior Ghosts were out in training when he blew the West wing. But there were people here. Mainly lower division privates and junior Ghost sergeants. I feel bad. I called him a good friend up 'til that point. I should've seen the pain he felt, but just thought he was just going through growing pains. That's when he left. He left Knight and us."

"He also left a big hole in your father's heart. Your dad, oh boy, blew a fit. Actually not a fit, but a rage. He swore that he would kill the son of a bitch who blew Spectre sky high." Chris picked up a few papers off Knight's desk, arranging them back into the proper folders.

Logan sat on her bed. "Didn't my dad hate him?"

"I heard he wanted Talon to get better. Only thinking the best for him, although, I can't figure out why Talon was so mad all of a sudden…" Ian looked into one of the drawers. Natalie sat in Knight's office chair looking into Knight's security box and file cabinet.

"How did he get the name 'Night' in the first place?" Logan shifted on Knight's bed.

"I thought he got it after the team mission, because they were under the cover of Night..." Ian scratched his head. "But then again, it doesn't make sense."

"He gave it to himself. People always say Elias gave it to him, even Commander. But he named himself Night, not only to show that he was Knight's brother, but he wanted others to know how darkness really is after you cross over." Silver looked over at Logan, "He wanted everyone to know that he wasn't good anymore, he was darkness. It defined his soul from that point onwards."

"Was he ever in any danger, even before the tests? Any missions?"

"Talon? His craft was shot down by Federation goons. He was MIA for 2 months." Natalie said as she stood to look at Logan. "It was a scout mission across the Andes."

"Wait…! Did he meet Captain Rorke?" Logan thought of his torture back in the hole. Rorke mentioned a Taylor while…_OH GOD. _He could've been broken…by Rorke." Logan gulped. "Rorke could have implanted the thought that my dad, Captain Walker, was abusing him, so he in turn turned Talon against the Ghosts. But when he released him back, Night or Talon, Rorke may have wanted him to come back to Federation, but he was not expecting Talon to join a resistance party…Rorke may have also…sexually tortured Talon…also sparking a hatred for people in general…"

"What about Rorke? I thought he's dead." Chris looked at Silver then back to Logan.

"He's…he's still out there. I remember seeing him when I got out of that hole. He was hiding, in the trees of all places, away from the Ghosts' view. DAMNIT! I thought I was the only one. When I was…you know…he would moan a different name…Taylor…or Tyler…I don't know…"

"Taylor is Talon's real name," Silver finally putting the pieces together. "So that means…"

"It means it's all Rorke's fault that Talon, now called Night, is a piece of shit." Ian leaned against the wall.

"This is too much…I'm going to bed." Chris left the room, Natalie following behind her.

"I think I'm going to sleep on it too. You coming Silver?" Ian walked towards the door, opening it.

"Yeah. Hey Logan. Thanks. For helping us get to the bottom of a lot of things, especially Knight. She wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Thanks." Silver turned and walked towards the door.

"Hey Silver."

"Yeah?"

"What's your real name?"

"Sam. Sam Argent."

"Thanks Sam. For everything."

"You're welcome, good night, Logan."

"Good night you two."

Logan felt his eyelids become heavy as he laid himself on Knight's bed. It smelled like her, sweet and floral. Logan smiled, thinking of the wonderful short times he's had with her.

"I love you, Knight. Good Night."

…

"Hey."

Logan stirred. Someone was rocking him.

"Hey."

"What?" Logan said agitatedly. Logan still had his eyes tightly shut.

"Logan." He recognized the voice…Knight? Logan opened his eyes and saw her standing there.

"Wha…what are you doing here? I thought you were in a coma…"

"I woke up last night." Knight sat next to Logan's legs on her bed. "I'm sorry to whatever occurred at Base Collins. Ian filled me in what happened after the blast."

"So you don't remember?" Logan sat up, crossed his legs and sat closer to Knight.

"Yeah…I don't know why."

"They think it's what your brother was saying, like a trance. I don't know…but I feel as if there is more to his story than we know for sure. I know people say he's a bad guy, but I think he's damaged from whatever happened in his past," Logan looked at Knight. Her expression was pained and a little sorrowful. "But to whatever happened to you, I think something in your brain switched on that you or your brother couldn't ever fathom."

"Silver told me you asked about Night." Knight put her hands on his knee, "Thank you for being so understanding, Logan. It makes me feel so much better that someone is trying to understand that this person is not him. I don't see my brother in Night. I see a scared, hurt, and angry stranger."

"I try to get as much information on someone as much as possible. I don't want people to underestimate what we are facing, because last time that happened, my father died. I don't want another person dead because I failed to be more informed about a situation. Especially what happened to Merlin. You guys were misinformed and someone died. I'm more upset that my mom rushed you guys into a situation that wasn't evaluated properly." Logan took Knight's hand from his knee and held it up in a tight grip, "I don't want to lose you again. That was one of the scariest moments of my life. I've had people taken from me before, but that, knowing I could have done something to prevent it, made the feeling so much worse."

Knight looked into Logan's eyes. She instantly knew he wasn't lying, not by a long shot. "I promise to keep you in loop. You should talk to your mom. I'll advise that she make you interim captain of team 6 while I'm still recovering. You and Hesh and the Ghosts should head this base now. And I think your mom is finally going to let you guys do that…" Knight looked over to Joana who stood in the doorway. Logan looked over at her with tender eyes.

"I would do that. They deserve that chance. Your father wanted you guys to be leaders of Spectre, and it's time that I step down. I'm getting old, Logan. And I sort of want to take a vacation from all this." Joana and Knight giggled. Logan smiled.

"Sure Mom. I'll brief the Ghosts in Command when we are done here."

"Okay," Joana turned to leave. "Oh, one more thing. Logan, don't…never mind." Joana left with Lieutenant Kasey behind her.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows. Knight tapped him on the knee. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

Knight got up and walked towards the door. "You'll see."

Logan followed Knight. He became more curious as she led him out of the base doors, into the jungle that surrounded it. He slowed down to look at the jungle around him, there were monkeys in the trees swinging from branch to branch, birds flying around, wing spans maybe up to 5 feet.

"Come on slow poke!"

"Did you know that we are surrounded by an entire ecosystem? How is this possible?"

"It was Night's idea when we first came here. He thought that if the base looked like an animal conservation site, that it would disguise true intentions here. Federation forces don't bother with that kind of things."

"Then why didn't he become a ghost?"

Knight sighed, "because he's still growing. He is still 24. He has time."

"I was a ghost at that age..."

"I know. But my brother isn't like you, he hasn't matured yet. He hasn't reached his full potential." Knight stopped. "We grew up getting whatever we wanted. Everything was handed to us on a silver platter, whether we liked it or not. He was always the outcast, though. Mom and Dad would always say he wasn't good enough to be their son. He is smart, intelligent, and a genius, but he never applied himself."

"Is that why he hates authority figures?" Logan smiled and took Knight's hand. They walked out to what looked like a secluded waterfall. He motioned for her to sit on a boulder next to the water line.

"Kind of. I think he'll come around."

"You're too optimistic."

"I know. I can't shake off a feeling that he's trying to show his worth by doing something…"

"Dangerous?"

"Yeah. He has been like that. I remember when I was small, during Christmas, my mom was cooking dinner for a family gathering that night, and she had finished preparing the cookies for us to eat. Our cousins were troublesome, my parents and the other adults were in denial of that fact. Night was only 4, I was 8. He set out some of the cookies without mom's approval and set up a camera to trap them. he got them…but also got in trouble for stealing the cookies in the first place. He would go to great lengths to make things right, even though he gets in trouble as well."

"Hesh and I were like that too growing up. Even though we are separated by a few years, I had his back and he had mine. We got in trouble for starting and ending fights, but Dad was always proud of us, whether the fight was reasonable or not." Logan sat down next to Knight. "But Knight, he killed Merlin. I don't think that's the same person you know."

Knight sighed, "I wish I could understand what he is doing. If he is part of RISE, I wonder if the Taylor I know is still there, somewhere."

"I hope so." Logan took her hand and enclosed it in his.

"What was it like to be in that hole, where Rorke had you?"

"…It's hard to explain. I felt alone. I couldn't feel the emotions that Rorke tried to implant me with, like betrayal, or anger. Actually, I felt angrier with Rorke for killing my father and hurting my brother. Nevertheless, the loneliness itched at me every day."

"I wish I got you out sooner," Knight looked down. "I couldn't do anything to help you except to wait for Command to give the okay."

"But then a whole lot more people would be dead."

"Including Rorke."

"But are hundreds of people's lives worth one man's? I don't think so. I think you did everything in your power to help me." Logan put his head next to hers. "I don't know what you did, or how you did it, but I am grateful to you for remembering me. For never leaving me behind."

"That's what your father taught. Ghosts never leave their men behind."

"Logan." A quiet voice said.

"Hmm?" Logan looked at Knight, who shrugged. "Who was that?"

"Logan."

"Who is that? Where is it coming from?"

"Logan."

"WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"Logan who are you yelling at?" Knight holds Logan's hands. She sees Logan's eyes roll to the back of his head.

"I hear voices! I…I…" Logan fainted, hitting the rocks below. Knight radios Hesh and the other Ghosts to help her. Logan is rushed to the infirmary.

…

Logan wakes up in an infirmary bed. _My head is pounding. What's going on?_ Logan looks around in the dim light, trying to discern what happened to him. He tries to get up from the bed, but he uncovers his blanket and discovers himself strapped to the bed. _What in the world?_

"I hope your son is doing well, Joana." Logan hears a deep voice coming from the hallway adjacent to the infirmary room. He closes his eyes to make it look like he is sleeping. "Joana…no. He's not sane. His PTSD is growing out of control. Has he been taking his meds? What do you mean he has? He wouldn't have had a maniac episode if he were. I can't believe you. His brother? I KNOW HE IS YOUR SON."

Logan realizes the doctor is on the phone, certainly with his mother. _I have been taking my meds. I don't know why I was hearing voices._ Logan opens his eyes again. _Wait…am I in the psych ward? _Logan hears scratching coming from a distant wall.

"Joana…I am not going to release him until he…alright. No. No. Joana. No. No, I haven't spoken to him yet."

Logan unstraps himself from the gurney with his free hand. He sneaks up to the doorframe. It's the head medic. "Joana, he hasn't called yet. I know. Logan has no idea." _No idea of what? What are you hiding?_ "Rorke? No." _What does Rorke have to do with this?_ "Joana…" _Is mom involved with Rorke? No, I know she isn't. _Logan sneaks back into bed and covers the restraints so that it looks like he's still in them.

The medic comes out and wheels Logan into the elevator that would probably go to one of the surface floors. Logan, with his eyes closed, hears the medic wheel him to a room and leaves him there. Sitting up, Logan looks around the room and realizes he's back in the "real" infirmary rooms on the second floor of the base. He sees Hesh outside and flags him down.

"You're awake! I…and Knight…and everyone was so worried! What happened?"

"I don't know. I have to ask you something. Do you think mom…is mom?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Another chapter!**

**So, I wrote this while waiting for class to start this afternoon. **

**Guest comment-er: umm... I never heard of that...BUT WILL CHECK IT OUT! :)**

**Character list is still being compiled, although Night is spilling the beans in this chapter...I think I'll have that up in two weeks when everyone's back stories are completed. **

**Thanks for reading and supporting _Night of the Rebellion_!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own COD or Infinity Ward or any of their characters. Characters of Silver, Ian, Chris, Alex, and Darien belong to Beawolf's Pen, SpitfireUSN and PotatoOverlord. My characters and story belong to me. DO NOT COPY AND USE AS YOUR OWN. PERMISSION TO USE CHARACTERS AND STORY LINE SHOULD BE CONTACTED THROUGH SEPARATE AUTHORS. THANK YOU.**

* * *

"What do you mean 'is mom, mom'…?"

"I am asking you if she looks, acts, and feels like mom! I heard her and the head medic talk about Rorke in the basement." Logan whispered.

Hesh moved closer to Logan, "Are you telling me, mom is working with Rorke? I don't think so, Logan. He KILLED Dad! How could she side with Rorke?"

"I don't know! All I know is that they were expecting some sort of call from him!"

"We should ask, Logan."

"She would deny she has anything to do with him! Don't you get it? Mom isn't MOM! She's an imposter! Mom wasn't CIA! She had a degree in English for crying out loud!"

"If it was all an act, then you bought it too!"

"I became skeptical after she sent Team 6 on that crazy mission! Why haven't we gone to the meeting? Because there wasn't one! It was a trap!"

"We got Night…" Hesh pointed in the direction of the heavily guarded room.

"I know, but Knight said her brother knows something. I need to talk to him." Logan got up from his bed and walked towards the door. "Are you coming?"

"Okay. Yeah, I'm coming with you. I believe what you are saying, I…I just need proof. Also, cover your butt. No one wants to see it this early in the morning."

They walked towards a guarded door. "We're here to see Night," Hesh told the guards. The guards looked at each other and allowed them to step in. The Walker boys walked into the room and saw the 24-year-old sitting up, reading a light green novel.

"Hello. I don't seem to know you. But you look like Elias."

"We're his sons." Hesh said emotionless.

"You are? Hmm…that means you are Joana's sons too then."

"Right," Logan stated. "How much do you know about our father?"

"Enough to know how destroy the man. Why?"

"He said his wife, our mom, died a long time ago. Do you know any of it?"

"I heard from Joana. It was a ploy to lure Rorke. Why?"

"Was our mother here when Elias came to visit?"

"She would always seem to be missing or on vacation. Why?"

"When someone asked Elias where she was…how would he respond?"

"Everyone on the base was instructed to never ask that question. Why do you want to know these things?"

"Because I suspect my mother to NOT be my mother."

"Ooh, juicy." Night put down his book. "Do tell more."

"Logan," Hesh took Logan by the shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Don't tell him more. He'll tell or warn Joana that we're on to her…"

"I won't. I haven't had a good relationship with anyone on the base for quite a while." Night lifted his right leg, revealing broken left one.

"I heard the head medic and Joana talk about Rorke." Logan looked at Night with cold eyes.

"Ahh…General Rorke. The most elusive man on the planet is twisted into this base. Goodness," Night gave a sly smile, "I would love to hear more. But I will tell you one thing, Logan, there is more to this circle than the head medic and Joana. That's if you are able to find more Federation roots here. RISE has detected more than 50 members of the Spectre base to be a part of the Federation."

"What do you mean?" Hesh became angry.

"You gorilla. Don't you get it? The Federation is looking in on operations here. I wouldn't be surprised if some of Team 6 is also…"

"SHUT UP! Knight isn't Federation!"

"Oh… my sister. No she isn't," Night placed his book on the nightstand. "She and some members of Team 6 are very loyal…they wouldn't be irresponsible. But everyone else, like Merlin and Darien? Yes. I've seen the base become larger after Elias died. She, meaning Joana, would have brought more Federation in after his death. Could have been planned to coincide with your father's murder, however, it seems she was sloppy when she tried to drug you."

"How do you know she tried to drug Logan?" Hesh stepped in front of Logan, putting himself between Night and his brother.

"I heard her tell the head medic 'to make Logan hear voices.' I'm pretty sure she used the wrong dosage though. By the way, she isn't your mother. She's Rorke head assassin. Just KIDDING!"

"There's no kidding around when Rorke is involved!" Logan's demeanor changed.

"I'm sorry, Logan. But it's true, by evidence, she isn't your mother. But I don't know who. Anything else?"

"Hesh, give me a minute alone with him. I need to talk to him privately."

"Are you sure?"

"Very." Logan looked into his brother's eyes. "I just need to know something from him. I'll be safe."

"Okay. I'll be waiting outside for you." Hesh left the room, closing the door behind him.

"So what is it?"

"I need you to tell me the truth."

"About?"

"About why you went AWOL."

"Ahh, you are curious." Night jokingly pointed at Logan.

"I need to understand why, and if you had any relations to General Rorke."

"Rorke? Yes. I was captured like you, tortured like you. But after a while, he wanted to kill me. Elias forgot about me. So what do you think that made me feel? I felt betrayed, by a person I looked up to like a father." Night said with a deep scowl.

"I bet you my dad tried…"

"HIS VERY BEST? That's what everyone said. Rorke liked to sodomize me, Logan. Torture, pain, sorrow. Every time I looked into the eyes of that man, I felt those things. I HATE HIM, BOTH OF THEM!"

"Then why don't fight with us than against us?"

"You mean the Ghosts? No…"

"Because of my father? Fight with me, not my father. My father loved as if you were his son, like every person he took in. Night, no Taylor. You have to understand."

"Taylor is long gone, Logan. It's Night."

"Taylor will always be there. I was like that too, back when I first came back after Rorke took me. I felt as if the old goof and smart-ass wasn't there anymore, I wasn't myself anymore. I felt I left my soul on the Chilean beach that day…But you can't give yourself up. Night, I know you are good inside. You show it."

"Pft. Nice speech, just like your dreadful father." Night looked out his window. "Yes, I left myself in the Amazon. But I gained a new identity, Logan. I feel free from every doubt I had, every ounce of regret…"

"But you replaced it with anger and sadness."

"How do you know?!"

"BECAUSE I WAS LIKE THAT! I felt free too, but after sometime, I couldn't hold it together anymore. After I came back, I hated my brother, my teammates for leaving me behind, to stay a year with the monster that killed my father. I hated myself for letting it all happen. Night, I was like you…but I didn't give in to the darkness. You have to fight it! It will swallow you whole, then you won't feel love for anyone anymore, not even your own sister."

"Logan…" Night looked at Logan with wide eyes.

"Fight it. RISE won't help you. Rebel against your sadness and anger, rise against fear. Night, only you can stop the darkness."

"I can't!" Night grabbed his head, "I can't! I'm so weak!"

"No you're not, Night. Remember your sister, ask for her help."

"She…"

"She will. I promise."

"Fine, Logan. You win. I can't…"

"You can," Logan laid his hands on Night's broken leg. "When you heal, I will look forward to seeing you next to me and your sister."

"…" Night just sat there, looking at his leg like there was no soul.

"Night…"

"Just leave me…ALONE."

"I'll be waiting for your answer." Logan left the room in haste. In the room, Night sat there, images racing through his mind.

"_Taylor! Why can't you be like your sister?" A woman around her fifties with dark hair and red lips shouted at a young boy. "Your sister is a good girl. Why can't you just sit and listen for once? Gosh, you are just like that father of yours…"_

"_Mommy…"_

"_DO NOT MOMMY ME! YOU STARTED THIS, WRETCHED BOY!"_

…

"_TALON! WAIT!" The radio kept sounding, Taylor unable to answer it. "TAYLOR! HELP! MAN DOWN!"_

_A voice in his head, "Poor Taylor, he's soo scared. HAHAHA. You'll never be a Ghost. You hate combat. What on earth makes you think you can be a Ghost? Elias?"_

_There was some sound that came from the radio, but the voice drowned it out. "Taylor! HELP!"_

"_Elias won't help you. HE HATES YOU."_

…

Logan and Hesh walked down to Logan's room, "You need to get dressed. I'll wait."

"Thanks, Hesh."

"No problem. I am your brother."

"Yeah. No doubt about it." Logan gave a wide smile. Hesh returned it. "You know, you look more like Dad when you smile."

"I do?"

"Yeah. I like it."

"Then I do too."

Logan hurriedly dressed into gear, black military-grade cargo pants, a black long-sleeve, a bulletproof vest, his side arms and knives, and shoes. His balaclava was on his desk, probably placed there by Knight. When he lifted it, there was a note attached to it. It read: _New assignment. Going to be back soon. I love you. Knight._

Logan put the note back in his pocket and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys!**

**In the next two weeks, I am really busy, so new updates maybe slow. Sorry!**

**Thanks for all your support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own COD Ghosts or Infinity Ward. **

* * *

"Knight, are we there yet?" Ian was sprawled out on the floor of the Spectre plane. With Natalie piloting, it was a sure thing they were almost there, but just to be Ian, he wanted to make sure.

"Shut up, Ian." Chris was nibbling on some jerky. She was hung over one of the seats looking over Silver's work.

"Hey! When you and I were out in Chile you were asking the same thing!"

"That's was when we were with Badger Company. You remember, or you're too…"

"Both of you, stow it. We're almost to the RISE main base." Knight angled herself against the doorway of the cockpit. Everyone was clad in black suits ranging from their different styles. Knight's was black armored one-piece with red accents around the shoulders, resembling a medieval knight. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid. Ian was wearing Army issue combat gear in a black and dark grey pattern, as was Silver and Chris. Alex was wearing a tight one-piece suit that had her usual, hexagonal armor plates that adorned the suit with extra ammo sites located in every place.

Ian mumbled as he strapped himself into one of the seats. Chris stared at the poor soul who struggled with his seat belt.

"Silver, do you have eyes over the base?" Knight walked over to the second row, where silver was working on the computers.

"No, not yet. Birds are there, but no eyes. I'll get them soon."

Knight sat in a seat near Ian. Folding her arms against her chest and closing her eyes, she heard shuffling that came close to her. It was Alex, who without Darien, needs someone to cuddle against. "Alex, you okay?" Knight said as Alex sat next to her and shoved her face into Knight's arms.

"No. We still can't locate Darien. Where is he?" Alex silently cried against Knight's arm.

"I know. We have to be strong for him. He could be in their base, and we could save him. Think how he'll be so happy to see you…" Knight stroked Alex's head as she sobbed.

"Hey, Knight. We're there," Natalie sad over the plane Comms. Ian grabbed his Bizon from the top compartment. Chris and Silver grabbed their weapons as well.

"Eyes in the sky online."

"Thanks, Silver."

Alex grabbed her custom sniper rifles from the rack close to Silver, the Angel and the Demon. "I'm ready to kill any RISE son of a bitch. I'll cover from the back as much as possible." It was still visible that Alex was tearing up.

"I'll fly this thing somewhere else to hide it. I'll meet you guys at the rendezvous point." Natalie came out of the cockpit.

"Okay, Team 6 out!"

The RISE base was an enclosed camp 30 miles away from Fort DLA. The buildings were short, almost unnoticeable until seen from close up. The gates had wires, indicating that intruders stay out and the people in the encampment stay in. There were no guards in sight, so Knight and the rest of her team snuck through an opening Alex had made while checking out the surroundings. There wasn't much to cover them, so they hid in the darkness that shrouded the encampment. Team 6 got to a main entrance close to their hole in the fencing. As they entered, Natalie spotted two guards heading in their direction and promptly slipped into a room close by, which Knight and the others concluded to be a storage unit for ammo and other weapons.

In the cover of darkness, the team hid until the guards passed their location, Silver being their lookout, signaled to stay low, but move quickly until the next set of guards comes. They moved through the hallways tastefully, staying out of range of the cameras that along the way, Ian was able to hack into using Knight's program on a customized tablet she built for him. With eyes and ears all throughout the southern half of the base, Team 6 has not encountered one enemy. They entered an abandoned infirmary to use as refuge.

"I can't believe we haven't seen one guard or resistance in a while." Ian said softly. Knight and the others rested behind gurneys lined against the door.

"I don't know what's up with this place, but it seems abandoned to me." Chris quietly collected supplies from the drawers near her, which she found contained vital antiseptics and anesthesia to use at base.

Then, two voices could be heard outside the door, "Sabrina is going to have fit when she finds out the fencing is open! What are we going to do?" This one was female. Knight signaled to stay quiet and keep their guard. Using sign language, Knight signed that if they come through the doors, kill them quietly and hide the bodies in the cabinets in the freezer.

"I don't know!" said the second voice, seeming to be male, with a slight accent. "Maybe we could go patch it and never talk about it?"

"Yeah…good idea. Let's do that."

"Okay…where are the pliers?"

"In the custodial office down the hall. Let's go before she finds out!" Team 6 hears footsteps going away from the infirmary door.

"Whew, that was a close one. Who's Sabrina?" Alex looked through the small window above her head to see if there was anyone else. After Alex gave thumbs up, everyone relaxed again.

"I guess that would be Night's replacement." Silver checked his sidearm for bullets.

"No. Night wasn't a commander." Knight crouched close to the door. "He was second in command. I'm guessing Sabrina is the Commander."

"Challenge accepted," Ian said with a smirk. "I guess she's a…a…lady."

"That's it? You're fucking stupid." Chris said.

"Well…"

"Ian, shut up! More guards!" Alex signed to get low. She looked out into the window. She signed: _two guards. Both male. Facial Recognition software unable to identify. Low danger threat. Coming from right hallway._

As the guards moved away from the abandoned infirmary, Alex gave a thumbs up. "It seems it was only a pass by. I'll keep a look out for more."

"We better get a move on, though," Silver kneeled to get up. "It'll soon enough that we have to encounter others to get Darien and the other Ghosts back.

Knight furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean the other Ghosts?"

"They went on a mission here a day ago," Ian shifted closer to Knight. "It was to look for Darien, but they haven't come back, yet."

"Joana sent them." Chris gave a mission letter to Knight, "It seems that she was rushing to get things done."

"What if…what if it was a trap?"

"Knight, what are you talking about?" Silver laid a hand on Knight's shoulder.

"I visited Logan when he was in the downstairs infirmary. I heard the head medic talk to a man on the phone. He had a deep voice and a sort of ragged way of speaking. He kept saying Gabriel. On another line of the conversation, there was an obscured female voice, saying that the job wasn't done to eliminate all the Ghosts."

"What? You think it could be Joana? It's Logan's mom!" Ian had a surprised look, "Knight, what are you trying to say?"

"All I am saying is that, what if Joana…is an imposter? I mean…when she talked about Elias, she was sure to leave out details, and with her own sons, she's stoic and sometimes quite awkward around them. What if their mom isn't really their mom?"

Alex ran towards them,"We can't talk about this now! We have to move!" Alex rushed them out or the infirmary room and into an office close to where they were.

"What's going on?" Chris panted.

"The back door to the facility was opening up. I couldn't tell if it was next door or in the infirmary." Then as they observed through a small window close to the door, two male dressed in suits exited the infirmary. "I knew it! Facial Recognition identified one, it's Carlos Ramos."

"Victor Ramos' son? Wait, isn't he federation?" Ian looked from the window. "I thought RISE doesn't like any of the sides."

"And you are wrong Ian Black." A voice with a Peruvian accent came from the TV set located next to the intercom. As the static loosened, the picture showed a female, with a sharp face, glowing green eyes and brown hair. "You see Ian, the Federation broke up after the fight in Chile, resulting in a smaller Federation. The US always think they win, but they didn't. The Federation grew stronger, and more fire power came with them. Their forces invaded the US without even trying…in the form of the resistance groups, gathered together as…"

"RISE" Knight finished.

"Good Captain…Oh, I feel so bad that I have your other Captain," The young woman showed Merrick in restraints in an office chair. "I wish I can release him and the other Ghosts, but I have to capture you instead!" Then a burst through the door. Alex looked to see who it was as Team 6 was tied up and dragged. It was Darien.

"Darien! How could you do this!? You would betray us, your friends, your family! How could you betray me! You told me we'll be together forever!" Alex had tears rolling down her face. Darien never answered.

…

Logan and Hesh quickly walked over to mission control, but as they entered, no one was to be found and it was too dark to see. Not even the techs that worked on the coms was present. "What's going on?" Then Logan heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Logan." Logan recognized the voice. "Night?"

"I think…I think my sister is in trouble."

"Let's go to my room and figure this out. Hopefully there are no bugs to surveillance to hear us." As they left, it was visible to both Hesh and Logan that Night had changed his demeanor.

Upon entering Logan's room, "I think…Joana tipped RISE to the Ghosts' whereabouts, both your team and Team 6. Sabrina…she's cruel."

"More evil than you?" Hesh's sarcastic comment pierced Night's thoughts.

"He's not evil." Logan flatly stated.

Night, clearly shaking, answered, "Yes. She used to be…*gulp*…Rorke's understudy." Logan looked at his brother.

"I thought RISE was independent. How could they be linked to the Federation. The Federation is barely surviving after the Chile attack 4 years ago." Hesh calmly sat on Logan's bunk.

"Because we were losing so much supplies, that…we needed help. Sabrina, she insisted. I got a pigeon message from her…with Knight's locket around the pigeon's feet. That means she has them. We had the man power, the Federation had the weaponry." Night calmed down further as Logan stood closer.

"Night, are you sure…"

"I AM SURE! Knight…she's my only family, Logan. I can't lose her. She protected me when I was young…"

"Okay…it's just the two of us then, Logan." Hesh got up and walked towards the door.

"Then who's going to fly us? No one's in the bay, not even mission control." Logan looked at his brother.

"Oh…fuck…no. Do not take one from her…"

"Oh? She always said we have to assess the situation, and plan accordingly. And Night here," Logan threw an arm around Night, "is a pilot. So…" Logan smiled. Hesh waved his hand and threw the other one in his face. Logan silently teased "Papa" and Hesh walked away.

"Who's 'she'?" Night looked confused.

"Ummm…I can't answer that." Logan whispered. "But you'll meet her after all this shit is over."

"Okay…" Night ducked from Logan's arm and headed out the door. Eyed by Hesh, Night left to the hangar to start up one of the scout planes.

"Seriously?" Hesh head locked Logan.

"Okay, okay. You needed it. Before all this you used to talk about her and the kids all the time. Now, because 'Mom' is back, you barely say a word about them." Logan poked Hesh in the chest.

"I know…she's going to be pissed…that I haven't called since I came back to the states…"

"You are fucking right!"

"Meh…" Hesh made a sass face.

"Now GET OFF!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys!**

**New Chapter!**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own COD or Infinity Ward. **

* * *

"Okay so when we get there, what going to happen?" Hesh sat in the seat next to Night in the co-pilot's chair while Logan was in back of him, leaning against a wall. "And further more…how is that leg of yours moving? It was broken."

"I…I don't know, actually. I woke up and it was slightly moving, so I just took the crutches and ran out the door. I was expecting guards, but they weren't there." Logan and Hesh looked at each other.

"Wait, there wasn't anyone guarding your door?"

"That's what I said. It was weird, like everyone left."

"I think something's going on. Did this Sabrina say anything about something happening?"

"I'm…not in loop with her anymore. I was dismissed prior to the Base Collins siege. I went to go confront Darien and Merlin about their activities with the Federation. I ended up killing Merlin and couldn't find the son of a bitch Darien. I think he's the new me." Night rolled his eyes and set the autopilot to just outside Los Angeles. He sat back and looked seriously into the window.

Hesh cleared his throat, "So…you, uh…killed Merlin because…?"

"Merlin was a Federation soldier part of your so called mother's plan. She insisted he should be part of Team 3 due to his abilities as a pilot, because she thought I was incapable of flying a plane after going MIA in the Amazon. I was later found to be insane, because I 'thought' that Merlin was speaking to Rorke. In retrospect, I did hear that phone conversation between them and I was right. He was the hurdle Knight faced when getting Logan home. Every time Knight found your location and relayed it to Merrick, he would tell Rorke to move you, making it harder and harder to find you. I noticed from the way she would speak during our phone calls."

"Wait…she would speak to you, but you went AWOL," Hesh looked at Logan, mouthed "What the fuck?" and looked back at Night. "Were you undercover?"

"No…I wanted to hear my sister's voice. I love my sister. As I told you, she is my only family left. I can't live apart from her, because she protected me from my parents' abuse and I owe her lifetimes over. She is the reason why I left Spectre. If I showed her the evil in Joana and Sabrina, many of the people at Spectre, and even her own teammates then Ian, Chris, Silver, Natalie, Alex, and Knight may be able to break free. After your father died, many people turned to the Federation and RISE to lure in Rorke to kill him, but they became what they feared and hated most. Even the operatives that Darien's apprentice killed were part of it. They were brainwashed into thinking that their deaths would serve a purposeful, although it just made them grow."

"Knight did say you don't kill without reason," Logan spoke after a minute, "She said that you didn't like the thrill of killing, so she was surprised when you became RISE yourself."

"I'm very scared of death and even the act of killing. I use my dual personality to shield my sanity from it, from now on…when I'm like this, instead of Night, can you call me Taylor? Night is the other…scarier one."

"Yeah, Taylor." Hesh put his hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"So RISE, what is the purpose then? Bring down the US? Geez seems like only yesterday ODIN attacked our home." Logan leaned into the wall, flattening his back against it.

"No, it's world domination. RISE as multiple parties within each country, all with the purpose of putting the world on its knees," Taylor ran a hand through his dark hair, just like the way Knight does it, rippling the strands of hair life a ocean wave. "They want the world to suffer…(he looks at his hands, which twiddle with a locket, assumed by Logan and Hesh to be Knight's), ultimately they want people to suffer. Sabrina says it's like purifying the world of sin of some kind…I don't know. I wasn't even interested. For all I know, RISE is the new name of the Federation."

"Like the RISE of the Federation. I remember the story of how the Federation came to be." Logan looked out the window and saw the sea of clouds. "I know we will find them and face this all together, as a team and family."

"Like Dad always wanted us to do." Hesh picked one of the three dog tags around his neck. So did Logan.

"Is that your dad's dog tags?" Taylor pointed at the darker tags the two held up.

"Yeah…we took them off his body after he died and split them so that we have a piece of our dad still with us. Logan took his ring and our mother's ring from his desk, because later on I got married to one of our own." Hesh grinned brightly thinking about his wife and kids.

"Sounds like love is always in the air," Taylor chuckled. "Even around my sister." Taylor looked at Logan who blushed at the mention of his courtship with Knight and was obviously drowsy.

"Right…How 'bout you Taylor?" Hesh leaned back in his co-pilot seat and crossed his arms. "You have a special someone?"

"No. I…well, never focused on the possibility of passing my genes along, never thought that anyone would like me. My sister said that Natalie would like to go on a date, but I always thought she liked Merlin…it's always been really weird between me and her…"

"I think you over analyze everything, just like Logan. He could never get a date when we were in school," Hesh chuckled, "he would tell our Dad that he would like to just study 'cause no girl would want a guy would reads Science magazine or do well in school…whatever excuse just to stay home."

"My sister liked guys who were like that…but most of them thought that she wanted them to do her homework. But then when she would talk about something she read in some science magazine or about comics or whatnot, they would hate her 'cause it drove them insane that a girl was smarter than them." Taylor smiled. "You and she are made for each other. It's no wonder why she likes you so much. She feels like you're soul mates and now I see why. You and she are somewhat the same."

"What's so different?" Hesh looked at Taylor.

"Knight, *sigh* she likes the outdoors. Actually, scratch that. She practically lived outdoors. When we were young, she would pitch a tent out in our backyard with her telescope and catalogue the stars. I'm not joking. When we grew older, Knight would meditate and do work outside. She likes the breeze and the sun's warmth on her skin. I bet you've seen it before, Logan. She glows when she's outside in the sun, literally glows."

"Logan doesn't like the outdoors. When Dad used to take us hunting, Logan would still be in the sheets sleeping until I had to wake his sleepy ass up. Even boot camp." No one noticed, but Logan was asleep behind Hesh, sitting on the floor. Because of Logan's mask, Hesh though he was awake. But Taylor nudged him with a finger and Logan fell over. A quick laugh was exchanged and Logan finally woke back up.

"What…leave me…*yawn* a…l…o…n…e…" Logan went back to sleep.

"See. Just goes to sleep."

"You said you had a wife and kids, what are they like?"

"Heh…my wife…she's a spunky one. She used to be one of the Ghosts, but between Logan's situation, and getting married and having kids, she felt it was right to settle down and go off duty for a while. She still has that damn tomahawk though. Logan still carries his around if you haven't noticed it." Hesh pointed towards Logan's side compartment that what looked to be a tomahawk stuck out. "She was a great soldier, but most importantly a better friend. She was someone I could trust with my life, saving it a couple times too. I owe her, but most importantly, I love her. I can't and couldn't see my life without her and my kids. My kids, well, that's a different story. Even though I haven't seen them for a while, I still see their faces, even when I dream. She and I named our kids after our fathers, honoring their legacy through our kids. Sometimes I think they acquired their traits too."

"So how do you like being a Dad?"

"It's…different. I mean, my Dad did an exceptional job being both a Captain and Dad. I just think that it's hard to be both, and I try to fill my Dad's shoes as best as I can. My wife, who worked with us while he was around, says I'm exactly like him. She says I have the ambition and kindness my father showed…I wish I could tell stories like him though. I remember bedtime stories were the best. "

"Logan said something about you not talking about them or to them?"

"I used to, when Mato, my second son, was born. However, one day, out in the Amazon, one of the soldiers got a letter from his superior officer, claiming that his family was killed when Federation soldiers found out whose family it was. I didn't want that to happen to mine, especially when my wife is an off-duty Ghost. So I stop mentioning them, hoping that Rorke, if he's still out there, never finds out where they are."

"*laughs* Wow…I'll never have something like that. I think you and Logan are something amazing."

"Hey, I haven't seen you and Knight fight together before. You guys could be the thunder duo or something, you don't know. Anyways, how about you? My…well, I guess now, not really my mom…was very specific when she talked about you."

"Knight and I were born into a 'nice' family. 'Nice' was our parents façade. In reality, my sister and I were restricted and outright mentally and emotionally abused. My mother…she hated me. She'd yell and scream at me, saying it was my fault that our family was broken. Then she would say that Knight was the perfect daughter. Then one time, when Knight was 17 and I was 13, our mother pushed me into the garden, breaking my left arm. Knight was outside doing a couple sketches and saw it happen. Knight went up to my mother and slapped her. Our mother asked if Knight was out of her mind for hitting her, but Knight fired back and asked her if she was insane for pushing her own child. Our mother was so furious; Knight invited me into her tent outside. She said that if mother did anything like that again, that I'd run to her and she'd protect me from anything."

"What about your dad? Wasn't he around?" Hesh's eyebrows furrowed.

"He was a drunk. He would leave in the wee hours of the morning just to go get a drink. At night, he would come home, slap around our mother and me. Knight…she was always outside, so no one really paid any attention to her. Maybe that's why she was so independent. The first time I met an actual father figure…was your dad. Elias was so open and kind. He had an air around him that just made you want to idolize the man. But when the Ghosts tests began…"

"You lost it. Or that's what I heard…"

"I guess that's what you can say. I…didn't mean…for anything to happen. When your dad found out about my team…he had this face, I couldn't erase it. It was the same…" Taylor put his head between his legs.

Hesh reached out and patted his back. "I'm sure my father would forgive you if you showed him you were really sorry. He probably wouldn't forget it, but he would try to understand."

"Hesh, there were voices. They blocked out all the sound…"

Hesh found it hard to digest, but as Taylor described what the voices were saying, he thought about Logan's first night back with the Ghosts. "You know, Logan used to have those voices too. He used to scream and thrash when he was asleep, and when he was awake, the voices would make him go crazy. Knight and the others did mention you were captured by Rorke as well before Dad tested you, so it could be that as well."

"I don't know…"

"Well, we'll just have to see about your fighting abilities on the field, now. Maybe you're better, and with Knight fighting alongside you, you don't know how it would fare. I just have a feeling you're going to earn that place. I hope that you do…"

"I hope so too." Taylor sat up, nodded at Hesh, and grabbed hold of the steering. He looked at the navigation, clicking a few buttons. "I'm going to turn on the cloaking device; we shouldn't be seen by other planes in the area. I feel more relieved that I spent a whole 4 hours talking to you Hesh."

Hesh chortled, "Really?"

"Yeah, you and Logan are exactly how your father was to Spectre. Even though the latter part of my relationship with him was bitter, I can say that I respected the man. He named the other side of me Night for a reason, and I hope I can show him that I am worthy and grateful for his help."

"Taylor, I wish days are like this that we could take breaks and talk. And I know my Dad is proud of you, I can feel it. " Hesh shifted to wake Logan.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Hesh laughs, "By the way, are we there yet?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry, I haven't posted in a while...but, I pulled another chapter for you guys. **

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty or any of their characters.**

* * *

The room was dark, humid, and wet. Sweat drenched through her uniform. Her breathing became fast and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

Knight scanned the room. She was trapped in an office, about the size of a janitor's closet, but what was interesting about the space was the only piece of office furniture located in the middle of this room. No chair, paper, pens, cabinets, or shelving. Just a desk. However, the most ridiculous of this situation was that she wasn't strapped to this desk, but shoved into a corner without any restraints.

She tried to listen for Alex, Ian, Silver, Chris as her breathing became longer, and her heart stopped beating so fast. _I hope they're safe._ Knight scuttled across the floor, unsure if there were any cameras or heat and movement devices in the room. Creeping up the door, Knight peeked out of the only window and light source.

The hallway was dark; the light is a flickering fluorescent light in the center of the ceiling. She could see no other doors, the walls barren, but stained with brown smears, indicating from dirty water that could have flooded the hall.

Unable to speak, Knight tapped lightly on the bulletproof glass. Not even a single soul came. Sighing, Knight slid back onto the floor, her sweat making a temporary figure. Unsteadily, Knight looked up at the desk, as the desk had a purpose. Looking around the desk wasn't easy, it was solid cedar with a burgundy finish; it took up most of the room. Unlike many old, antique desks, the block shape had carved reliefs that surrounded the bottom third of the desk. The relief depicted the fall of Lucifer from Heaven. She was familiar with the story, her parents raising them strongly in Christian faith. She remembered her Sunday school teacher who used dolls to explain the fall of Lucifer from God's grace. Knight recognized the dating of the type of sculpture: Renaissance relief. Although such material was uncommon, the artist must have studied intensely to recreate the spirit and artistry of the relief.

After a while of studying the desk, Knight stood and walked around the desk to find any visible drawers. None could be found. Exhausted and hungry, she once again slumped to the floor. However, heard a distant unlocking sound that came from the desk, and as she leaned forward, a secret drawer popped out. Inside, was a corner of a sheet of papyrus paper, with the symbol of Ra stamped onto it? Suddenly hearing footsteps headed towards the door and ultimately, the lock of the door unlocking, Knight quickly stashed the piece of paper back into the drawer and closed it to hide its existence.

A stout guard came in, he was of short stature, a handlebar mustache and a thick accent were his most distinctive traits. His uniform was of RISE, a light grey military jacket, same colored pants and the steel-toed combat boots that made too much noise while he walked. He stood over Knight, "Audrey, Sabrina asked for you."

…

Logan, Hesh, Taylor, and Riley waited until nightfall. Inside the plane, Hesh bounced Riley's ball and played a small game of catch with Riley. Taylor read a small pocketbook he had in his breast pocket and Logan cleaned his SC-2010 out of boredom.

As night came, Taylor set up a grid schematic layout of the plan they were going to use to get their comrades out of RISE hands. It was remarkably detailed, from the slightest crook in security to the mice that ran through the inner walls. Taylor uploaded his layout to Logan and Hesh's mounted computers and set the instructions inside. Taylor also mounted a doggy cam and computer for Riley. Taylor then smiled as the last of the tech was attached to the Walkers, and nodded in amazement of his work.

They communicated in silence, until Logan and Hesh got to the fence line, where day old footprints could be seen. Taylor instructed Logan and Hesh to patch in so he could see the route that Knight and Team 8 had taken. After a 5-second analysis, Taylor concluded that it was his sister's and her team that had previously used this fence opening, although the fence was patched with zip-ties and superglue. Using a pair of pliers and wire cutters, the Walkers stealthily walked through the brush that surrounded the area, using their father's training as guidance and Hawk's teachings of the hunt to slip them through to the concrete tower. After taking out the guards on the lower level, Logan looked through an open window to see if anyone else was there.

"How is the weakest part of the compound the less guarded place?"

"I said Sabrina was mentored by Rorke, I didn't say she listened." Taylor's voice pierced the night air.

"Even if. Rorke is a leader, and if RISE…"

"Well, expect mistakes and laziness. Sabrina depends on other's ability to see the defects, but doesn't account for human mistakes."

"Well, she must have not been a very good student."

"She didn't have a good teacher either."

As they conversed, the Walker boys strolled into the compound undisguised. No one was present, and Taylor, who already had hacked the security mainframe and froze the screens of the security room, even noticed the barren hallways that he used to walk.

"Be careful. Something's up. Usually the halls are filled with loitering guards because they had nothing else to do. Try to find out what's going on; whatever it could be could help us find our friends."

"Logan, Taylor," Hesh leaned up against a wall and spotted two sleeping guards, "I have a plan."

…

Chris swung another can of beer from one of the guards, drank it, and hurled it towards Keegan and Kick. Ian, Chris, and Silver were thrown into a room with Kick, Keegan, Merrick, and Neptune. Alex and Knight were whisked away somewhere else.

"Chris why don't we…" Silver tried to calm her down. When she's drunk, no one could stop her.

"Hey, asshole! Listen here," Chris shouted towards one of the guards, "I bet your mother looks like a chupacabra or a fat piece of cow dung."

"How the fuck did she swipe a beer?" Merrick shifted to face the wall, "and another after that?"

"I hope everyone is okay…especially Logan and Hesh," Ian blurted, ignoring the blasts of drunken Chris over his shoulder.

"Why?" Keegan stood over Merrick to shadow him from Chris' insults spun towards the Ghosts.

"Well…" Ian scratched his left arm, "They're all alone with Night. And Logan is in the infirmary."

"WHAT!" all the Ghosts looked at Ian to explain more.

"He blacked out before we came here to rescue you guys…he hit his head on one of the rocks near the waterfall. And as we left, the base was cleared out except for those three."

"Why didn't you guys go back to get him and Hesh out?" Merrick sounded angry and concerned.

"Because Joana told us to leave them…she said that the base was secure, and she said she was worried about Logan's injury and didn't want to move him."

"Did you see him fall?"

"No…Knight did. She and Hesh carried him into the emergency bay. After he was stable, Team 6 was dispatched to your location, and after we landed on the outside of what used to the Docks, we heard that the base was cleared out, but Joana told us that everything was set up so that when Logan and Hesh left, she would know to close the base."

"So she told you to abandon one of your own and to keep on track with the mission?" Neptune walked over to the rest of the Ghosts and sat beside them.

"…possibly."

"Have you learned nothing from Elias? We go back to get our own, no matter what."

"But we would've disobeyed orders…"

"YOU PUT YOUR TEAMMATES IN JEOPARDY! ORDERS OR NOT, WE DO NOT LEAVE OUR OWN BEHIND!"

"Neptune…" Kick put a hand on Neptune's shoulder, looking up at the 6'5'' man that always stood straight, his eyes watered.

"You have no idea what we, as a team, went through when we lost Logan."

"Then you understand what we felt like when we lost Night." Silver stepped into the light, where half his face still covered by darkness and the other exposed by light. "Night did not just leave. He was taken."

"We lost him once. We cannot lose him again." Merrick, this time, looked into the wall. "Especially if Rorke is planning an attack on the base. We have to get out."

"What's up with the Logan? Why is he so special?" Ian questioned. "Why does this Rorke want him?"

"We have no idea, but whatever Rorke wants him for, it's not good."

"Logan figured that Night was under Rorke as well, does it have to do with the time he spent with him?"

"I don't think so. Rorke showed an interest with Logan when we fell out of a plane four years ago," Keegan walked from the wall to the door to check on the guards. Looking over, Chris was tied into a corner and Silver and Ian were close to either her or Merrick, switching positions almost every second.

"Well, it might have to do with Elias."

"Ian, four years ago they lost Elias. It doesn't add up. I mean, Rorke already killed Elias, what more does he want?"

All stood or sat in silence, until a subtle knock on the door arose the attention of the room.

…

"This…should do it. There," Hesh strapped a RISE dog vest to Riley, as Logan got ready.

"You guys done? Something's going on, and I have bad feeling about this," Taylor sounded more agitated than five minutes ago.

"Yeah almost done. We see the rest of the guards head towards the north. You want us to follow?"

"Your mission is to save your team and Team 6."

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to get more information, Taylor." Logan buckled his shoes. Not wearing his father's mask, Logan didn't recognize his own face as he walked over to the mirror.

"I would let you do your recon thing, but I don't know how long they would last."

"Maybe this'll help us get them out."

"Most likely. Sabrina likes to showcase her hunted."

"Okay. So, no objections?"

"Just get on with it. We need to get out of here before sunrise."

Logan, Hesh, and Riley walked towards the big group of people in the middle of this open-air courtyard. Logan tried to look over the hundreds of people in front of them, but was unable to see anything. People were just haphazardly standing in place. Then, Hesh noticed Riley was gone.

"Logan, where's Riley?"

Logan looked around, as he bent down to look through people's legs; he spotted Riley closer to the middle of the circle.

"Riley," Logan bumped and shoved through people and as he got closer, "Riley, come here boy."

Riley looked back and walked towards Logan. As he lifted his head, he saw seven chairs lined up. "Seven?"

"What, Logan?" Hesh said over the Comm.

"There are seven chairs here."

"Why Seven," Taylor questioned. "Logan, pan your camera towards one of the chairs. I think I can enhance some of the images here…there are initials here. M, R, N, K, C, I, and S. What do these represent?"

Logan walked back to Hesh's position in the back with Riley by his side. "I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling. We need to get outta here and find everyone before something happens."

"Ok. The holding prison is close to your location."

"I think I see it. It's relatively close. My turn to have a plan." Logan signaled to Hesh to move as Riley walked in between Logan (in front) and Hesh.

…

"Guard change."

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"Shut up, Ian." Silver, who sat close to the door, watched as the new guards took their place. This time they had a German Shepard with them. "Looks like they have a dog, so if one us escapes, shoot the dog first."

Then, Silver heard a slight shift as the door was being unlocked. "No one is shooting anyone." Logan removed the guard helmet.

"LOGAN!" Ian jumped and hugged him. Merrick, Keegan, Kick, and Neptune smiled and chuckled. Silver, carrying the sleeping Chris on his back, took the surprise and smiled at him.

"We came here to get you guys out," Hesh came in with Riley. "Put these on, we need to get through the pack of people in the middle of the compound. And fast."

As the rest of Team 6 and the Ghosts removed their suits from Spectre, Logan asks Silver where Knight and Alex were being held. Silver just shrugs and says, "We haven't seen either of them after we were captured. They might be held somewhere else because of their status…or Sabrina has something planned."

"You guys, we need to hurry," Hesh said as he looked through the small window and saw other guards coming their way. As they got to the door, Hesh readied Riley. As they passed the door, Riley and Hesh greeted them with a gun and teeth.

The combined teams ran through the courtyard with ease. Because there was the guard presentation in the courtyard, there weren't many in the compound and the airfield after. Taylor, with his flight helmet on to conceal his identity, greeted them as they stacked into the plane. Without another thought, Logan closed the door as Hesh and Riley were the last to enter, and Told Taylor he could take-off.

"What are we going to do about Knight and Alex?" Merrick said.

"We need to find out where they are. We can't go back in just yet though."

"But Logan…" Ian looked at him.

"Knight is strong. She can handle herself until we comeback. Alex…we need to rest up at Spectre. You guys have through enough."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's the next installment with lots of help from Kirabaros. She's done wonders helping me write this rest of this chapter, next chapter as well. So a big thanks is in order!**

**Thanks guys for reading, and go read something from Kirabaros, she's an amazing writer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own COD or Activision**

* * *

Knight glared at her guard through her wild, copper eyes. Knight was on the floor of a heavily embellished room, and her guard was none other than Lillian, or the so-called Joana Walker.

"What?" Lillian looked up from her paperwork. She was sitting on a dinner chair that faced Knight. In RISE-clad armor and her real eye color shown, she seemed unrecognizable. "Are you shaming me? Don't you forget that I was your commanding officer for five years."

Knight, who was still unable to speak, just kept glaring at Lillian. "You are consistent, I can give you that. Tell you what. I'll tell you the truth about operation Spectre, but you have to be RISE's bargaining chip when it comes to the Ghosts. Understood?"

Knight just glared. "Fine. No deal."

"Lillian!" A brown haired, green-eyed woman strode into the room. Her walk was confident, powerful, and decisive. Knight broke her stare and looked at the king-like figure. "How did the prisoners get away? I thought you cleared out Spectre?"

"The three that were inside Spectre were injured. They couldn't have left. Logan has mental issues, Hesh was healing from food poisoning and…the other," Lillian chose her next words very carefully. She was instructed to kill Night, but since Knight and the others hovered around him, it was impossible to complete the task. She couldn't lead Sabrina to know such a detail. "His leg was broken during a training run out in the Mojave Desert. He wasn't to be moved since his leg was shattered."

"You still care for people Lillian?" Sabrina poured herself a cup of red wine. She acted accordingly since Knight was on the floor of the room, drugged and probably still pissed off at her old CO. "Lillian, when I say kill or move…YOU DO IT!"

"Sabrina, you forget the fact that I am older, more experienced than you. I also have the same amount of power and control, so whatever you are holding against me, drop it." Lillian stood at this point of their conversation, "You also forget your training. He will be here in a couple days to relieve you, of course."

"RELIEVE ME?!" Sabrina was surprised at Lillian's choice of words. Rorke only came to check on things routinely, but replacing her was whole new low. When a deal with the Federation was struck, Sabrina was adamant that Rorke stayed out of her business unless it was to check on operations. "You forget that I HATE THAT MAN!"

"All his students do… all you can do right now is fix this. It's your laziness that caused their eventual escape. Walker's men are harder, smarter, and more capable of defeating you, RISE, and the Federation."

"You side with them?" Sabrina's tone felt like a pinch to Lillian.

"No. I just want to get out of here. I'm going to headquarters whether you like it or not, and I'm not going to stand here, idly, while you mess things up."

"YOU BITCH!" Sabrina threw wine glass to the floor. "We planned this together! You're just going to leave me out in the open and take all the blame?"

"You're still young. Don't get shot," Lillian said coolly. Sabrina was a hot-head, Lillian couldn't understand why she was chosen, out of all the other people in this life, to lead RISE. She took another look at the green-eyed girl. He wasn't pretty, calm, or even mysterious. She was a desperate girl who took a chance at rebelling against a country that stood back up in the face of dark times, and lost. She could tell Sabrina was beaten and tired. She hadn't slept either. She met this girl out during and operation for her client, when this girl approached her with a plan. She didn't know how she knew, but something told her that her client wasn't someone to mess with.

"Rorke…" Sabrina clenched her teeth.

Lillian walked away, but could not forget Knight, who was on the floor of the room the whole conversation. She stopped before exiting, "What are you going to do with her?"

Sabrina looked over at Knight, who was surprised anyone remembered her presence. "Tch." Sabrina walked angrily out of the room.

Knight, now more determined to leave, struggled with the restraints that she was bound with. She was worried that Sabrina might come back with a gun and shoot her, and the scariest thought of that of Logan and Night, both enraged and heartbroken. Lillian saw that terror through Knight's eyes. She didn't want this place to become a blood bath, so she told the guards to put her with the other one, Alex. She was located clear on the other side of the compound, in a cell, bound to the wall, and gagged. She would have to endure years of torture because of her involvement with Darien, now dead because of his ways in dealing with such a matter. All because Sabrina wanted complete control. Lillian shook her head in disapproval and left before Knight was taken to the chambers.

…

Taylor flew them back to Spectre, but after his initial review of the landscape, they couldn't go back into the base. Hesh, who flew as his co-pilot, understood what Taylor recommended. Hesh headed back to the cabin to inform Logan and the others.

"Guys," Hesh took a pause to let them settle down. Kick and Ian were fighting over who won the game of blackjack, Neptune and Logan were finishing a therapy session (who knew Neptune was a licensed shrink?), Merrick and Keegan were waking up from their nap, Silver was tending to Chris' hangover. "The pilot says that we can't land on Spectre due to dangerous conditions. We will have to fly elsewhere to get fuel and food."

Ian raised his hand, "Mr. Walker," Ian said sarcastically like a child, "Who's the pilot?"

Hesh sighed. "Skye sent someone from the Air force to pick us up after I called in a favor…"

"You're not a very good liar, Mr. Walker."

Hesh pinched the bridge of his nose (just like Elias did when he was annoyed) and sighed. "I'm not lying, Ian."

"Well, first of all, Riley has been stinkin' up the cabin, and you haven't called Hawk in over a month," Merrick crossed his arms, " What makes you think that you'll call her now?"

"I DID CALL HAWK. AND SHE ASKED SKYE FOR ME."

Chris **( A/N: think she's still drunk…)** held up her hand, "Mr. Walker, your wife wouldn't call in a favor for you?"

"NEVER MIND ABOUT THE PILOT. We just need a place to rest up before dawn dreaks, so please just stay here while the pilot and I take us somewhere safe. OKAY?" Hesh left the cabin and closed the cockpit door behind him.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know."

"Seems they know through your lies, Mr. Walker."

"Don't call me that. Anyways, where are you thinking of going?" Hesh sat back in the co-pilot's seat.

"I was thinking of Fort DLA, because after the Base Collins Raid, the Fort was cleared out by US Forces. Nothing was touched and everything is still inside. Weaponry, equipment, fuel, and food are still there. Even Knight's stash is untouched."

"How do you know about her stash?"

"How do you think she has so much in there?"

"You were taking from RISE?"

"No…" Taylor looked back to autopilot coordinates, setting the route to Fort DLA. "It was a means of communication then. Night, although very scary, is very persuasive to get Fed and RISE allies to hand over some supplies from time to time."

Hesh chuckles, "So you're saying you weren't on either side?"

"Yeah," Taylor nods. "It was a means to survive. My fear of death couldn't have helped my position, but using Night's personality was a crutch for many years."

"So…what now? How are you supposed to stay as Taylor?"

"I don't know. I heard somewhere that sometimes a second personality is a sign of abuse…"

"Hmmm…" Hesh thought back to their conversation beforehand. "You did mention your mom…"

"Also I did a little research…on your wife's tribe, and they have a healing ritual that, you know like for bumps and bruises…and this leg…"

"You're hoping to mend the two personalities right?" Hesh smiled. He felt honored that Taylor wanted to do this…but what would Hawk say?

"Sort of…" Taylor sheepishly said.

"I don't know about Hawk yet. But I'll give it a try."

"Try it when we get to the Fort, though. We're almost there."

…

"AHH! Fresh air!" Ian jumped out of the plane.

Chris groggily walked onto the tarmac, hunched over and ready to hurl. Whatever Silver did to get rid of her drunkenness in such a short period of time, worked. "Shut it, coagulated fish for brains." There was this pounding headache that Chris couldn't get rid of.

Ian stuck out his tongue. "You're jelly 'cause I'm not the idiot anymore."

"You two are such children," Silver walked behind Chris, propping her up against his body. Chris, ready to faint out of fatigue, growled at Ian and walked away into the Fort courtyard.

The rest of the Ghosts came out, Merrick and Neptune, Kick, Keegan and lastly Logan and Riley, and as they left the plane, Merrick spoke up, "Hesh, isn't this…?"

Hesh came out with a couple pieces of paper and a pen in his mouth, "It's Fort DLA. It's all cleared out, and had some permission from the Major General to use some men out here."

"Sooo…" Silver looked around, as he held up Chris, "What happened to Night?"

"I go by Taylor. Night is…someone else." Hesh looked back and saw Taylor climb out, hobbling mostly, of the cockpit.

"I knew it!" Kick dramatically gasped. Keegan shook his head at Kick.

"Hesh, Logan." Merrick furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "The enemy?"

"I swear I am not the enemy. Our enemy right now is Sabrina, the leader of the RISE movement," Taylor said as he used his crutches to get out of the plane. "She was your captor, the brain behind your deceit, and why I am antagonized to just about everyone. To explain, Lillian, or to you guys as Joana, told you that Darien was in trouble, so she sent out the strongest first. This was to eliminate you out of the equation first. Then, taking advantage of Logan's PTSD symptoms, sent out Team 6. When they have captured all of the stronger teams, the rest of Spectre (who aligned with RISE and the Federation beforehand) left, to leave me, Logan and Hesh at Spectre so that Rorke can storm in. Anything else, I have no clue."

"So what now?" Silver spoke up. His arms crossed over his chest and his face tilted up just so slightly.

"We…are staying here to rest and get things together before we head back to rescue Knight and Alex." Logan said as helped Taylor get down the last few steps.

"Soo…" Ian poking his two index fingers together, "Taylor is back?"

Silver looked at Ian sternly, "Not officially." Silver, with Chris around him, started to walk towards the personnel entrance. Ian, sensing the severe awkwardness between Silver and Taylor, sheepishly ran next to Silver, but not without a mouthed, "it's good to see you" at Taylor.

"Taylor, just…be careful," Merrick warned. "I know there are still hard feelings between Team 6 and you…I would just lay low for a bit."

"Thank you, sir." Taylor nodded.

"I expect you two are in charge of this one," Merrick pointed at Hesh and Logan. "Make sure nothing bad happens, alright? I don't want it to happen like before…" Merrick eyed Hesh.

"It won't. Oh, Merrick before I forget…is it okay we go see Hawk…I need to…" Hesh thought about the rest of that sentence.

"It's alright with me. Just as long as you guys come back in one piece. Got it?"

"Yes sir." All three simultaneously agreed.

…

Hesh sighed as he held the satellite phone to his ear and dialed the number. This was going to probably be the most difficult call he was going to make since he knew that he was going to be in some trouble. Yet he was going to help Taylor in any way possible since they still had to rescue Knight. He liked Taylor, it was worth whatever scolding he was going to get. He got the feeling that when he explained things to her, she would be just as willing to help. He never doubted her generosity in the years he had known and loved her. She was firm but fair.

"Still scared of talking to her?"

Hesh looked at Logan with a narrowed look, "Shut up. Pain in the ass."

"I'm just cute and adorable," Logan replied with a grin, bringing back their old banter when Hesh danced around his feelings for her. He sobered and looked at his brother as he was waiting for the connection. He asked, "Do you think… Hawk would know how to help?"

Hesh looked at Logan as the connection was going through. Absently he began to play with his wedding band hanging with his dog tags. His fingers rubbed the metal as he replied, "I know so. It sounds weird but when Mato had croup… pays to be open about things." He turned his attention back to the phone when he heard it being picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

Hesh grinned hugely and replied, "Hi Eli."

"Daddy! When you coming home?"

Hesh was still smiling hearing his eldest son's voice over the phone. He was only three and a half and already very articulate. He glanced to find Logan grinning and moving away to give him some privacy and turned back to look at the wall and replied, "Soon Eli. I miss you. Where's your mom?"

"Miss you too. Hold on. Mama!"

Hesh couldn't help but chuckle at his son's words. Hearing little Eli's voice made him long to see his family. It increased when he heard his wife's voice asking if it was him. He said, "Were you expecting anyone else?"

"No since you are late with a phone call."

Hesh knew he walked into that one. He hadn't called when they landed in the States and no doubt she would have heard by now. His lips twitched a little in a smile as he apologized, "Yeah I know and I'm sorry. We had a job and things have been hectic…"

"And you want to ask me for help. Someone is not well."

"You're gonna have to tell me how you do that," Hesh countered with a slight shake of his head and a knowing smile.

"I'm a mother… And Red Cloud told me something was wrong with the Ghosts. What do you need Shappa?"

Hesh looked around and spotted Logan with Taylor and straightened slightly. He felt the warmth of his Lakota name touch him and it helped him with his request, "Hawk, we need someone who needs healing. Is it possible to bring him to Pine Ridge?"

The silence on the other end was a bit unnerving. Hesh knew that she was thinking about it and he wondered if he should have said something. He did feel bad since he was calling for business and not to speak with his family. His calls were special between them. He needed to make it up to her.

"I will make the arrangements."

"Thank you, Hawk." Hesh paused and heard the hum on the other end. He continued, "I mean it and I am sorry I didn't call when we were back. I miss you and the boys."

"And I miss you. To be honest I was expecting it since Red Cloud said that one who is troubled twice over would need help. He will have things ready but you know the drill about me."

"I know and I will make it up to you."

"You will. Just seeing you will be enough. And the boys will be excited."

Hesh slowly blinked as he heard his wife's words. She never asked for much from him and she knew as much about sacrifice as he did. Probably more and he loved her all the more. He nodded even though she couldn't see him. "You never ask for much but you deserve more."

I have what I want. Now I'll make sure that the clearing is ready for you to land.

"Thečhíȟila, Sequoia," Hesh replied.

"Thečhíȟila, David. I will be waiting."

"Thečhíȟila Daddy!"

Hesh chuckled when he heard Elias clearly and the cheerful burble of his youngest. He loved that they were learning of their mother's people. He knew she would teach them as he vowed when he asked for her hand. He repeated the sentiment to his sons and got a final goodbye along with some directions in Lakota from Hawk before hanging up.

Logan was waiting with Taylor. Hesh came in feeling ecstatic but keeping calm as he approached his brother and Taylor. He looked at Taylor, put his hand on his shoulder, and said, "We have an option."

"Who is the fucking pilot here?"

Hesh couldn't help but grin and noticed that Logan was beaming at the pilot that was standing next to her chopper. He said, "We all know it's you." He walked up and instead of a handshake, he was given a bear worthy hug and a family peck on the cheek, much to his embarrassment. He tried to cover and added, "Should I even ask why you're here Skye?"

Taylor had watched the exchange and nudged Logan, "Is that…?"

Logan had been distracted at seeing his best friend again that he almost didn't catch Taylor's question. He managed to reply, "Huh? Oh no. That's Skye Bryant. She's my cousin… by marriage. She's Hawk's cousin."

"Oh." Taylor looked around, thinking of somewhere to blend in, unnoticed.

Logan looked at Taylor and then gave a tug on his uniform sleeve, "Come on. She doesn't bite… well not really."

Taylor hung back a little while he followed Logan to where Hesh and Skye were standing. Skye noticed Logan and immediately gave him a hug and a gentle peck on the cheek saying, "It is good that things are well Sungmanitu."

Logan returned the hug with one of his own automatically and gave an identical peck on her cheek. Even though he had seen her periodically while in the Amazon since she was still with the military and doing what she loved, which was flying, it still was like a refreshing balm seeing her. She had a way of bringing out the best things even when they didn't get along. He chuckled when she called him by his Lakota name and replied, "They are good Wamblee."

"I know. Love is in the air and is a driving force," Skye replied with a teasing smile that was gentle. She then whispered, "That comes from Tahatanskah."

Logan felt his lips twitch into a smile. He knew now that his other best friend, and sister-in-law, was thinking of him too. He thought his brother was lucky to find her when he did. She just had a way of things. He replied, "Thanks Skye. Um… what are you doing here?"

"I'm the one taking you to Pine Ridge," she replied.

Logan raised his brow and then looked at Hesh who had sort of a smug look mingled with the one that said to not ask. He took the plunge anyway and asked, "But Hesh just talked to Hawk…"

Skye chuckled at that as she crossed her arms over her chest while trying not to stare at Logan's friend. She kept her attention on Logan and replied, "And that is where the famous intuition comes into play. You remember how that works out. That and a little prompting from Red Cloud."

Logan nodded though he wasn't sure about this Red Cloud. He did though know about Hawk's intuition. He looked at Taylor and said, "It's a Lakota thing."

"Don't sell it short Sungmanitu," Skye replied in a teasing tone. She then looked at Taylor and studied him. She picked up that something was off about him and she sensed that it was complicated, which was why Red Cloud told her to go and as she came in, she got the clearance because of her cousin. She also sensed that he was nervous about what was to come and softened her approach and introduced herself, "Hi. I'm CWO Skye 'Eagle' Bryant. I'll be taking you to Pine Ridge." She held out her hand to Taylor.

Taylor looked at Skye and thought she was a rather pretty girl. He noticed how she and Logan greeted each other and picked up that they were close. He felt the urge to demand answers since Logan was into his sister. Yet he saw that she was making a genuine attempt to be friendly and she also made him nervous since she stared at him as if she was trying to see through him. He took the proffered hand and felt a gentle warmth that was pleasant to the touch and he picked up on strength and… He replied, "I'm Taylor."

Skye gave a genuine smile. She had felt warmth from Taylor's hand and while she picked up on his troubled state, she could tell that he was a good person in his core. "Pleased to meet you." She looked at him, Logan and then Hesh and added, "Well we just need a refuel and we're back to Pine Ridge."

"We can have it done in a couple of hours," Hesh said as he joined them. He had been a little nervous since Skye was more energetic than her cousin but still had the manners of her people. His concern was how Taylor would take her and Logan meeting since they had history and he knew about his other half Night.

"Are you gonna do it, Shappa?" Skye looked at Hesh with a raised brow.

"Cold day in hell for you, annoying little shit," Hesh replied with a slight grin that looked almost pained. He didn't mean it considering her cousin called her the same thing.

"Good," she replied as she started walking towards her chopper, "Cause I wouldn't trust you with my baby anyway."

Hesh shook his head as she walked back while Logan tried hard not to laugh. Taylor merely blinked. He rather liked their pilot. If this trip helped him out, it would be worth it asking about her. He looked at Logan as they started walking back to the barracks to make sure their stuff was good to go. He asked, "Logan… where is Pine Ridge?"

Hesh stared out at the land that made up Pine Ridge Reservation. It was one of the few places that had been largely untouched by the war with the Federation and even though there were the signs of poverty in some areas. He understood why his wife loved it and would do everything in her power to protect it. He had grown to love it too as he made out a herd of horses grazing in the distance. There were a couple of mobile homes and teepees around the 'airport'.

"Miss it didn't you?"

Hesh glanced at Skye and nodded, "Yes. I miss it every time I have to go back after leave."

Skye hummed at that and led the way to the jeep that had been left in the yard. She noticed the inquiring looks and said, "This is done at the request of Red Cloud so Tahatanskah made it so the busybodies aren't around. You know how that works out."

Hesh nodded knowing exactly what Skye meant. Being the kin to the eagle was something that no one took lightly. He was surprised when Skye got into the passenger side until she gave him the look. He knew what that meant and it was probably better that way since he knew the way. Again he would have to make it up to the woman that had his heart.

The house had belonged to her father but upon his death at the hands of ODIN, it passed to her. It was certainly one of the more better off residences being that it was a permanent structure meaning that it couldn't be towed away. There were trees, the grasses of the prairies were healthy and there were the horses. It was a nice plot that had him apprehensive since he initially felt he had been leeching off his wife and her people. He still felt that way but he had been welcomed especially by her family.

As he pulled up, he noticed the teepee that had been pitched up slightly away from the house and towards the back. He couldn't recall any of the extended family being allowed to stay from previous phone calls. It was logical to assume that it belonged to the holy man. It seemed Hawk had been a little busy and she had done it in a day. He marveled once again at her ability to get things done.

Logan looked at the house and took in the neatness of the place. It had Hawk's touch about the place and, glancing at Taylor, he was glad that they were there. His friend would be comfortable there. He had filled in Taylor about Pine Ridge Reservation and it seemed to relieve some apprehension on Taylor's end. He looked at Taylor and said, "Don't worry too much. Hawk is the best."

"I don't doubt it but it sounds like she is important."

"Well… she is," Logan replied, noting Taylor's reaction. "Her Lakota name is Tahatanskah meaning White Hawk. She is considered a born warrior, the kin to the eagle. It is the Lakota's most sacred animal."

"But a hawk is not an eagle."

"It's complicated but her people say she is a warrior, a born one and truth be told… she is one."

"Now I feel like I'm meeting your dad again." Taylor became nervous again. He felt that he was meeting someone who may not understand his predicament.

"Don't be afraid. She is actually nice. She is just… reserved," Logan replied trying to find the right words to describe the woman who could make a Fed piss in their pants with her tomahawk but had the caring nature that soothed away most hurts. "She may not say much but you can pick up what she feels through her expression and eyes. I can tell you it took Hesh forever to figure that out and he stuck his foot in his mouth more times than I could count." He gave a chuckle at that since it was the most hilarious thing about his brother's 'courtship' of the beautiful White Hawk.

"That makes me feel a bit better," Taylor admitted with a slight smile. It was true since he was certain that he might not be well received since she was the wife to Hesh and the man did deserve to be with his family. He felt even more better when he watched the front door open and a little boy came charging out and collided into Hesh's waiting arms. It was followed by a woman who looked very regal… there was no other word to describe it… carrying another little boy that was wriggling and waving his arms towards Hesh. He watched as she greeted Hesh still holding the little boy with such love in her eyes.

The little family shared a hug and Taylor felt a slight pang of jealousy at the fact that those two little boys had parents that loved them more than life itself. He smiled when he saw the smaller boy grab a hold of his father and pulled himself out of his mother's arms. He wished his own childhood had been better. Then he probably wouldn't be witnessing this beautiful thing now. Funny how the what ifs worked when you thought about it.

Almost as if sensing that there was some awkwardness coming, Taylor watched as the woman looked towards them and beckoned them in while coming to greet them. She gave the family kiss to Skye and a more affectionate kiss, like a mother with a child, to Logan before coming to stand in front of him. Taylor knew that Logan was right in that he didn't have to be scared of her. She was staring at him like Skye did but hers was a reserved gentleness that was soothing. He knew that she was a soldier but it seemed a contradiction to the softness and gentleness that he was seeing.

Taylor blinked and almost jerked clear away from her when she reached out. First reaction was that she was going to strike him, which was ridiculous, and he could see her features contort into puzzlement and… sorrow? He held still when she reached out again and gently touched his head, running her fingers through his hair. It made him nervous since the gesture felt that it should be more intimate and going through her husband's hair but her features were contorted into a concentrating look and her reddish brown eyes locked onto his.

"You have been through a lot," she said as she lowered her hand. She gave a smile and added, "We will do what we can to help. Please, come." She took Taylor's elbow and led him to the house and they were followed by Hesh carrying his sons, not put out by the actions of his wife.

Taylor found himself being made to feel like he was part of the family. He was unaware that it wasn't just good manners but a desire on the part of her family to make each guest feel welcome and part of the family. He didn't know that Lakota values centered heavily on the family unit with regards to responsibilities for those within the immediate family and those of the extended family. It felt good but he was suspicious. He looked about the house, noticing the possessions that seemed to have been acquired through time, unaware he was being watched by Sequoia.

"If you are uncomfortable, please let me know," Sequoia said softly as he was examining a set of beadwork of Navajo origin.

"I'm not…" Taylor began when he looked at her. He stopped when she gave him a look. It wasn't a rebuke or anything harsh but more like his own sister was giving the 'I don't believe you so out with it look'. He stopped and started again, "I'm just not used to this." He gestured around.

Sequoia raised her brow but she understood the situation. She sensed him tense when she touched him both to take a look and then to guide him in. Most people relaxed after she would guide them by the elbow. He didn't. She gave a slight nod and replied, "Forgive me but it is something we do to all guests. A lot of our values are centered on the immediate family and extended family. My own… we are bit more showing of that and not just because of good manners."

Taylor nodded, not completely understanding but the explanation helped. "I have to admit when Hesh explained what you could do to help… I wasn't sure."

"Lakota medicine is not traditional modern medicine but I think it does help in a pinch. Mostly because it relies heavily on the support of the people supporting the medicine man," Sequoia replied. "Some things are of the mind and others are acknowledgement of the world around us and how it contributes to us being here."

Taylor frowned in puzzlement. He wasn't sure about the ritual since it was all about singing and chanting. It sounded like old fashioned, new age stuff. And yet Hesh vouched for it when he explained about his youngest being sick. "It sounds a little too nature like to me but… I am scared about what is happening to me and I need to be strong to rescue my sister," he said. Then he grasped her hands aware that he was about to bare his soul to a woman that he barely met but it seemed right and added, "Please. Can you help?"

Sequoia was surprised at the gesture. She sensed his fear and when she was active as a Ghost she would have pounced on it and tore the victim apart. Being a wife and mother opened her eyes to different ways of looking at fear. Her motherly instincts took over and with one hand, she placed it gently on top of the scared boy's hands and replied, "We will do what we can. Red Cloud sensed something wasn't right and he will try to help."

The grasping of hands was more soothing than anything else. Taylor relaxed and nodded, "Thank you… uh…"

"You can call me Hawk," Sequoia replied with a smile.

"Thank you, Hawk," Taylor repeated. He felt reassured with the hand wrapped over his. He then felt Hesh's hand on his shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Thanks Hesh."

"Again it is not a problem," Sequoia replied as she released Taylor's hands. She would have said something to Hesh when little Elias came running at her saying that Red Cloud needed her. She looked at her company and said, "Excuse me."

Taylor watched her leave and became aware that he was being stared at by the little boy. He looked down at him not sure what to do and glanced at Hesh since he was the boy's father. Elias then asked, "Daddy… who's this?"

"This is Taylor," Hesh indicated. "Your mom is going to help him out."

"Like Charlie?"

Hesh paused a moment. He had been away when his youngest caught the croup and he had felt helpless since he couldn't just up and leave. If there was one thing that he regretted it was that he was not there as often as he would like. He remembered what it was like when his own father was an active soldier and how it was just him and Logan. Then he met his wife and he had two boys of his own… He did wish he was home more often. Finally he said, "Yes, Eli. Like Mato."

Elias nodded up at his father with a solemn look and looked at Taylor saying, "Then you'll be okay."

Taylor blinked as he looked at the little boy. He had said it with sincerity and certainty like that of a child but… It was like the boy really believed. Glancing at Hesh who was giving a hair ruffle to his son, he saw that Hesh also had confidence in this. Suddenly Hesh looked at him and gave a smile and a pat to the shoulder. He felt like he was accepted and maybe he could reconcile his other half. He only hoped that Hesh's wife wouldn't think less of him if she saw his other half.

"I see that things are looking better."

Logan turned to look at his sister-in-law as she sidled up beside him to watch Taylor interact with Elias as they walked around the house. The ritual was to take place at night and that was in a few hours; the longest part was the waiting. Seeing the expression on Sequoia's face he replied, "I thought you knew that already."

"I did. Hesh calls home more often than you think. He also writes," Sequoia replied with a smile as she wrapped her arm around Logan's and hugged him close. He was so scared and determined when we looked for you and then when we found you… He thought he lost his brother."

"I know," Logan said quietly. "And now I'm on fucking pills… The things they did…" He stopped not wanting to bring that up again. "And Taylor…"

"He suffered too," Sequoia determined. She looked at Logan and with her free hand brushed his locks like she did the boys. She had done it to Hesh and Logan on occasion. "Taylor needs to find balance with his other half Night. They are different but the same; they are Taylor. Red Cloud will appeal to the Great Mystery and the healing spirits but ultimately… Taylor will have to make that call."

"How do you know about Night?" Logan looked at her as she ceased stroking his locks. "No one mentioned anything."

"No but…" Sequoia sighed as she looked out to see Elias having conned Taylor for a piggyback ride back to the house. Finally she said, "It takes one to know one." She looked at Logan with a knowing look. "The situation may be different but in the end, the feelings are the same. Some just handle it differently. It doesn't make you weak."

"Hawk…" Logan paused as he thought about what to say. They were soldiers and they had seen things and done things that could be questionable. He knew what he and Hesh did those ten years and only a hint of what she did. So he could see where she was coming from on this. He just wasn't sure if he should say anything.

"True strength is the ability to pick yourself up and keep going, Sungmanitu," Sequoia said as she looked at Logan. "Push forward even when you don't think you can."

Logan gave a slight smile and teased after a moment, "Is this the part where you tell me that it is some piece of Lakota virtue or something."

"No. Just experience," Sequoia replied smiling. She sighed adding, "I'm glad you came home Sungmanitu. We'll help your friend… and I would like to meet her." She tugged on his arm to get her to follow.

"That gets creepy."

Sequoia merely laughed at that. "Come my laughing pup. I need some help finding sage."


	14. Notice

Hey guys, long time no write.

I know you guys are anticipating the comeback of Night of the Rebellion. But there's a little problem: I don't feel like the beginning was a substantial base for the next part. So, I'll be overhauling and rewriting the beginning chapters. Also they'll be a little slow, because of personal issues, school and club activities.

Thank you for bearing with me,

LovingyouEverySecond


End file.
